Two Assassins in high school How bad can it be?
by zZ Sky Ninja Zz
Summary: Shooting Star and Creed are Master Assassins at the age of 18 and 17. Now they much endure their greatest challenge... High School. Humans with Equestrian traits and mix between colonial times and little modern tech. Can they survive High School? Click to find out. Rated T for violence OC/Twilight OC/Fluttershy
1. Chapter 1

Assassins in High School

**Hello peoples before we begin I just want to say this is out of my comfort zone a little. This fic is a high school fic and they are all humans with Equestrian traits (i.e still have wings and magic, they still eat pony foods because I can't make them eat meat it feels wrong.) This is a different turn to BTTR as Shooting Star managed to complete his master assassin mission meaning he never met Twilight and the events of Animus never took place. This a mix between colonial times and a little bit of modern tech (Lights, hospital equipment) but gun wise its just pistols and muskets, also there cutie marks are on their right hands. Sorry for rambling enjoy.**

**I don't own AC or MLP, also don't own Creed or Faith Breed. I do own Shooting Star, Stardust and Blazing Star.**

In an old castle eight miles from manehatten (**Still keeping with the pony countries may change to human countries when I can't think of a pony version of it**) we see two boys sitting on one of the balconies.

One was an Alicorn, you were able to tell because he had a magic symbol on his left hand that all magic users are born with. He had golden blond hair that was unkept and messy, he has eyes that are green like emeralds and he had wings which were golden yellow with cobalt blue at the ends. His name is Shooting Star.

Next to him was an earth human (**A human version of Earth pony**) he has messy black hair and chocolate brown eyes. His name is Stonewall Creed, although he asks people to call him Creed.

Both of them were gazing at Lunas moon, taking in it's beauty.

"How you feeling?" Creed asked.

"Excited but... I'm a little nervous too." Shooting Star replied.

They were talking about Shooting Stars Master Assassin mission, which is going to be taking place tomorrow. Both of them weren't in their robes right now they were wearing white button up shirts both V-Necks. Shooting Star was wearing Dark Brown trousers and Brown boots. Creed had Black trousers and Jet Black boots on.

"Think about it." Creed began. "Your gonna be a Master Assassin."

Shooting Star rolled his eyes. "Now now Creed let's wait and see, well we might as well get some rest we have a long day ahead of us."

"Si (Yes)." Creed nodded. "Your right let's go."

So they went to their room and fell asleep.

_***Next morning***_

Shooting Star opened his eyes and was greeted with the chirping of birds. Groaning to himself, he got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and went to the bathroom, checking himself in the mirror he noticed a light beard growing. Sighing he took the razor and shaving cream out and started to shave. If there was one thing he got from his father apart from the magic and the blue on his wings and love of food it was being an early bloomer. Nicking himself he cursed under his breath, it didn't hurt as he has taking much more painful stuff like a stake in the gut.

After his shave he started to brush his teeth thinking what his mission is. Hearing a noise he turned around to see Creed standing there, done with his teeth he went to the bedroom that they shared and put on his shirt, he kept his trousers on during the night since they were comfy he opened his closet and saw his robes. He smiled at the memory of getting them, he was 13 and it was three years after he and Creed was admitted into the brotherhood as full Assassins and he went on a personal quest to Amareica to find the shrine to Connor Kenway. It took him a year to find it and he had to go through daring trials to get to it. But he did get the tree climbing ability from all the trees he had to climb but it was worth it in the end.

The robes were black with red accents and the armour was light and tough underneath. Putting on his boots he grabbed the robes and put them on, he then looked at his weapons. He put on the hidden blades and tested them out, he got Connors weapons with the robes so he got 2 hidden blades, he slinged on his bow and his quiver. He then equipped his tomahawk and throwing knives and sheathed his sword. He also put his dual pistols in there holsters. Almost forgetting about his gloves he slipped on a pair of light brown fingerless gloves.

Looking over he saw Creed in his robes. They were personally made for him by Faith Breed when they were admitted. The robes are white with a red trim to it, he also wears a silk half cape which is red on the top side and white on the lower side, he had a black and red trimmed tri-horned hat on as well.

They went down to the cafeteria and they saw the other Assassins already there. Both of them have gotten the greatest respect from the others as they are the youngest Assassins ever and soon to be Master Assassins. Looking over they saw three people at the head table. One was old with white hair and blue eyes which shone with wisdom and kindness. She wore Black robes. She is Faith Breed, mentor of the Assassin Brotherhood.

Sitting next to her were two people. One was a woman who has Golden blond hair tied in a loose ponytail (**LOL?**) she has Sky blue eyes and wears white robes and her wings are also Blonde. Her name is Stardust, ex-captain of the wonderbolts and the fastest flier in Equestria and Shooting Stars mother. The other was a man who has Cobalt Blue, messy hair and Amber eyes. and wears white robes, he also has the magic symbol on his left hand. He is Blazing Star, ex-student of Princess Celestia and Shooting Stars father.

Shooting Star and Creed both made their way to the table and took a seat. They saw their food on the table already so the others must have gotten it for them. Shooting Star wasted no time digging in whilst Creed looked at him in disgust. 11 Years they have been in training in this Brotherhood, he is 16 and Shooting Star is 17 and Creed STILL hasn't gotten used to his friends eating habits.

"Now Shooting Star, if your still listening I'm going to tell you your mission." Faith Breed said.

Shooting Stars head snapped up. "Aye Mentor, I'm listening."

"Okay now listen carefully." Faith Breed began. "Your mission is in Canterlot, there is a Templar captain there called Granger. He is corrupting the guards with false ideals, if he succeeds then the royal guards will be puppets for the Templars so you must eliminate him. If you succeed you will be a Master Assassin."

"Yes Mentor it will be done." Shooting Star declared.

"Be careful son, this is gonna be the most hardest job you have ever done." Blazing Star explained.

"Okay dad, I will be careful."

"Very well then Shooting Star you may go when your ready." Faith Breed stated.

Shooting Star nodded and quickly ate his breakfast, much to the amusement of the other Assassins. Done with it he made his way to his bed and went under it and pulled out a chest. He opened it and pulled out a silver ball, he got this in Altairs library in Canterlot when he and Creed were sent to retrieve it. The apple made his eyes turn green, Faith Breed thinks that he has a connection with it since his eyes are no longer Onyx black, he sometimes takes it with him as a lucky charm.

Happy with his finding he took to the roof and opened his wings and took sail to Canterlot, as he got there he wondered where to go first because he needed a plan. Remembering what Faith Breed said about him corrupting guards he figured that would be a good place to start, going into the plaza he saw a couple of guards in deep conversation. He hid within a crowd and listened in.

"Hey did you hear about the new guy?" One guard asked.

"You mean the one who keeps guards around him 24/7?" The other one replied.

"Yeah, it's like he is scared someone is going to kill him or something."

"Heh." The other one chuckled. "Like those robed people he keeps on talking about?"

"Yeah." His friend agrees. "Load of rubbish huh? Like there isn't a single group Celestia doesn't know about."

Shooting Star broke from the crowd and thought about his first strategy.

"Hmmmm, those guards Granger keeps round much also be Templars if there keeping HIM safe." Shooting Star mused. "I know that Celestia doesn't do that for her new guards, I must be cautious then when going to him."

He decided to climb a building to get a better view of his surroundings. Getting up it wasn't hard at all since he has been doing this ever since he was 6. Looking around at the top of the building he noticed one person carrying a letter and he also noticed that the person was wearing the royal crest of his shirt so he guessed that guy was the royal messenger.

Smirking to himself he dropped down with a leap of faith into a bale of hay and started walking towards the messenger and made it look like a bump but he actually swiped the letter. Muttering an apology to the messenger, he quickly went to an alleyway and read the letter.

_Dear Granger,_

_As you know, I have been informed of your accusation of there being a threat, I would like to hear more so come meet me at the plaza in excatly 20 minutes. Don't be late._

_Sincerly, _

_Shining Armour._

Shooting Star was beaming with happiness now, this was too good to be true. Quickly putting the letter back to it's owner he went to a cafe and ordered water where he thought his plan.

"Hmmmmmmmm" He thought. "Should I be sneaky and try to kill him with stealth or should I charge in like a maniac."

It seemed he was in his mind longer than he thought because he saw 2 men coming in the plaza . One had white hair and had guards behind him, he also noticed he had wings one him and had he Templar cross dangling from his neck. This must be Granger. The other man had royal guard armour on and the captain crest on him. He also had blue/purplish hair and blue eyes. He is Shining Armour, captain of the royal guard.

Whilst Shooting Star was listening to them talk, mostly Granger explaining about how 'bad' the Assassins are, he was twirling his tomahawk for slight amusement while trying to find an oppurtunity. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore.

"Yolo." He grinned. He got up and advanced towards the Templar, Granger finally noticing him.

"Well well well." He began in a Germane accent. "Is your Mentor getting desperate now, sending teenagers to do her dirty work? I suppose you want my life."

"You know me too well Templar." Shooting Star smirked. Shining Armour readied himself sensing things were gonna turn bloody.

"Then I won't go down that easy, kill him." Granger ordered drawing his sword.

Shooting Star wasted no time charging in. One guard tried to slice him but he deflected it with his tomahawk and hit him in the face a couple of times before cutting his neck with the hidden blade.

One grabbed Shooting Star whilst another tried to stab him, but the alicorn headbutted the guard holding him to let go and dodged to the side so the other guard took the blow. He then shot the guard who tried to stab him with his pistol.

Turning round he saw Shining Armour standing there sword in hand.

"So there is a threat?" He growled. "Then I'll make sure to end it." and he charged.

Shooting Star meanwhile sheathed his weapons and bared his fists. If he killed the captain of the royal guard then that would make Celestia hunt him down and possibly the brotherhood. So he quickly rolled out the way and thought of something to take out Shining Armour.

Shining Armour swung his sword at the young Assassin but was shocked when he deflected it and grabbed his sword away. He tried to find a substitute but found himself on the ground and a hidden blade pointed at his neck.

Shining Armour was sweating now and closed his eyes, waiting for death.

"Goodbye world." He thought. "Mom, Dad, Twily, Cadance. I love you all."

But he was confused when he realised that he was still alive, opening his eyes he saw Shooting Star walking away from him.

"Hey I-I'm still alive?" He asked.

Shooting Star turned around.

"Killing you would break one of the tennants of my creed, besides you have nothing to do with this so you live."

He focused his eyes on Granger now, who was gritting his teeth in rage. He then heard a noise behind him.

"Assassin over here!" It roared. Shooting Star turned around and saw the last guard holding a woman with black hair, struggling to get free. He saw that her cutie mark was an octave.

The crowd was terrified now, whilst one was trying to get to the woman and save her but she was held back.

"Octavia, No!" her friend yelled.

"Let me go!" The woman, now known as Octavia demanded but instantly stopped when she felt a blade pressed against her neck. Eyes wide and pupils dilated, she stopped squirming for her own safety.

"Your choice Assassin." The Templar guard sneered. "One wrong move and this woman dies." Earning him a gasp of shock from the crowd.

Shooting Star was now gritting his teeth, he had no choice but to stand down, for Octavias life.

"Well done helmet." Granger clapped. "Even the mightiest of heroes back down when there is a damsel in distress." Going forward he continued. "Stay still Assassin I'll make this quick and painless."

Shooting kept his eye on the guard and just when Granger was going to stab him, he took out a knife and threw it at the guards chest killing him. Octavia broke free and ran to the crowd, and was now hugging her friend.

"Why won't you surrender?" Granger yelled.

"I never learned how to." Shooting Star replied. He saw Granger running away and gave chase. He knew that the Templar was using the crowd to get away, so Shooting Star went to some platforms to get a clearer view and was on his tail. The crowd was now screaming and running in different directions. Eventually they were out of Canterlot and near the Everfree forest where they were standing facing each other.

"No where to run now Granger." Shooting Star pointed out. But was confused when Granger started laughing.

"Oh now Assassin, I think my allies will say differently." He smirked before Shooting Star felt pain in his wings, yelling in pain he saw another guard with a bloody knife and he managed to get a huge cut on his wings. The guard was joined by more.

"Dammit an ambush." Shooting Star thought. "I should have known he would do something like that." There was too much for him, he knew he had only one chance. He quickly conjured up a flare spell blinding everyone around him and quickly passed through.

"GET HIM!" Granger roared. The guards gave chase to the young Assassin, going to a large hill Shooting Star was thinking to himself.

"If I go down there it might not end well for me." Looking around, his frown turned upside down when he saw a small part of the forest to his left. Wasting no time he darted over there and climbed up a tree and waited there.

Sure enough the guards went into the forest to accompanied by their captain.

"He is around here find him!" Granger commanded. They tried to look for him but the forest was dark and his black robes blended right in with the shadows. Activating his eagle vision so he can see them better, he decided to have a little fun he free-ran from tree to tree and took out a rope dart and was right underneath a guard. Spinning it around and throwing it, he hanged the guard from the branch and quickly went up the branch before anyone noticed. Taking out his bow and summoned an arrow with magic he shot a couple of more guards and leapt to another branch.

The last guard was scared and screamed. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Hanging upside down from a branch he whispered. "Here." Before the guard could react he quickly swiped at him with his tomahawk killing him. Dropping down he stood before Granger.

"Y-you will not get away with this I'll kill you!" He roared. Rolling his eyes he ran up to Granger and plunged his hidden blade into his neck.

"Rest now, my friend. You don't have to suffer anymore. Your schemes are at an end."

"Hehe, tell me Assassin do you feel something is missing, like a PIECE of a puzzle?"

Shooting Star was confused for a second, then his eyes widened when he reached for his apple. Only to realise it wasn't there anymore.

"What have you done with it?" SHooting Star yelled.

"Our spies saw you have the apple for a long time and I knew you would bring it with you." Granger explained. "So my guards cut your wings to distract you and also so you can't fly to them. Face it Assassin you have... lost." Granger chuckled before closing his eyes and took his last breath.

"May you find what you were searching for. Rest in Peace." Shooting Star recited. He ripped the Templar cross necklace from his neck. Realising he isn't flying back he put two of his fingers to his forehead and teleported outside of the brotherhood. He realised it was almost evening.

"Wow." Shooting Star thought. "How long was I gone?"

He went into the brotherhood and was greeted by his mom showering him with kisses and hugs.

"Oh my baby, your okay." Stardust gushed. She wasn't always this worried, maybe it was because it was his biggest mission yet.

Faith Breed, Blazing Star and Creed also joined them. The Assassins in the area turned their heads in curiousity.

"Well Shooting Star." Faith Breed began. "Did you succeed?"

Shooting Star held up the Templar necklace earning him a gasp of shock from the others.

"Granger is no more, and his plan for the royal guards is gone." Shooting Star explained.

"Holy Celestia you actually did it." Creed said in awe.

"Congratulations Son, your a Master Assassin now." Blazing Star beamed. His son was the highest rank of Assassin now and only at 17 years old.

"Thanks dad but I can't celebrate just yet."

"Why son?"

"One of the guards got the apple I was guarding, I need you to track the guards who have it."

Faith Breed nodded. "Very well then Shooting Star, I will let you know when we have them tracked."

"But first young man." Stardust began. "Let's go fix your wings up."

"But mom I'm fine." Shooting Star whined.

"No buts c'mon." Stardust retorted. Grabbing her sons ear and dragging him to the medical bay with him saying 'ow'. Getting a couple of giggles from the female Assassins.

"You okay Creed?" Blazing Star asked.

"Yeah." Creed replied. "Just shocked he actually did it."

Blazing Star winked. "Don't worry Creed, you will be at his rank soon."

"Your right." Creed nodded. "I will just keep training then." He ran off leaving Faith Breed and Blazing Star behind.

"Son your ancestors would be proud of you." Blazing Star smiled.

"Indeed." Faith Breed nodded. "Well Blazing Star we have some tracking to do."

"Yes." Blazing Star replied. "Let's go."

Times were great right now. But Shooting Star can't rest yet, the Templars have a piece of edan and he has to get it back... Somehow.

**And that is Chapter 1, now I'm twisting the map of Equestria (For chapter 2 you will see later) but for now favourite, follow review.**

**Safety and Peace and may the gods of budder protect you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Assassins in High School ch2

**This is chapter 2, now I know you guys are probably wondering when they are going to high school. Don't worry I promise it will be in the next chapter, but ch1 and 2 are showing Shooting Star and Creeds Master Assassin missions. This is Creeds one now, also if you want me to make a side story of Shooting Star trying to get back the apple, leave that in the reviews. Well let's begin. I don't own AC or MLP. I also don't own Faith Breed and Creed. I do own Shooting Star, Stardust and Blazing Star**.

Creed was worried now. Not just because his Master Assassin mission was today but because it has been three weeks since Shooting Star left to get the apple that the Templars stole, and he still hasn't come back. He kept reminding himself that this is Shooting Star. He has always gotten out of these kinds of situations.

Feeling content with those thoughts he decided to get his weapons ready. Opening his closet where his weapons resided, he equipped his hidden blade and tested it to make sure it worked. He never really found a use for two except for more kills, so he stuck with one. Taking out two muskets he placed them on his back in a cross fashion, also he took out a pair of cutlass and sheathed them, he also placed some rope darts in his pouch and placed two pistols in their holsters. He also took off his half cape and placed it on his bed.

Checking himself in the mirror to make sure things are all fine and dandy, he made his way to his Mentor, who was accompanied by Stardust and Blazing Star.

Blazing Star was comforting his wife, who had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep over worrying about her son. She was in a depressing state right now and all the Assassins knew it.

"Ah Creed." Faith Breed smiled, noticing him. "Are you ready for your mission?"

"Si (Yes) Mentor." Creed replied.

"Very well listen carefully." Faith Breed began. "There is a Templar who commands the Equestrian Navy. He is in possession of an Apple of Eden. You must eliminate him and take it back from him, now use the Fratellanza (Brotherhood) since I know you won't crash this one like the others you and Shooting Star have lost or crashed."

Creed smiled sheepishly at that thought, he and Shooting Star are both great at driving ships and the Fratellanza was his fathers ship. Although it is his ship, he shares it with Shooting Star and they take turns in driving it. Shooting Star takes care of it when he is driving because he knows how much that ship means to Creed, and today it was Creeds turn funnily enough.

"Okay Mentor I will do it." Creed promised.

"Off you go then, our contacts say he is at sea right now." Faith Breed said.

Creed took one last look at Stardust, seeing the sadness and worry in her eyes and took off to the harbour a couple of miles from the brotherhood. Finally getting there he quickly went to the Fratellanza and looked over it. It was a work of art and he never gets tired of looking at it. Going up to it he is greeted by the crew who came from the village near the harbour.

"Ahoy captain Creed." One sailor called out. "Where's captain Star?"

"He is not joining us today he is getting something." Creed replied.

The crew nodded in understanding, they knew about what those two really are and respect their brotherhood. They also keep their secret as does everyone in the village.

"So where to today captain?" the lieutnenant asked.

"Well the Mentor has giving me instructions to get an artefact so we are sailing a long way today, also get ready for battle make sure we are stocked." Creed explained.

"Don't worry captain." Another sailor said. "We have been full for weeks, we're ready when you are."

Creed smiled. "Bene (Good). Let's go."

So Creed walked up to the steering wheel (**Please correct me if that's wrong**) and felt the wood, it ws worn from years of use but it is still strong. Taking a deep breath he called out. "Let's go full sail, we need to find that Templar."

As they are taking off, Creed was lost in his thoughts. When it's Shooting Stars turn to drive Creed usually surveys the top and bottom deck, making sure everything in working order. Whilst when it's his turn Shooting Star either checks the weapons or naps on the mast. And when it came to naval warfare Shooting Star would always risk his life by charging straight into the ship and jumping into it, sometimes Creed does that too. You wouldn't believe how many rented ships they go through. He then realised this is his first time on the ship without his best friend on it. He was then snapped out his thoughts when one of the sailors called him to test the cannons.

"Si (Yes) let's do it." Creed called out. He had to make sure they were in working order, seeing a shipwreck near some rocks. He ordered for the cannons to be pointed and yelled "FIRE!" giving him that rush when he hears the cannons fire. Seeing the ship wreck a...wreck he took in the salty air that he loves so much. Creed loves the sea, he really does it's so peaceful round here.

"ENEMY SHIPS OFF THE PORT BOW!"

Creed frowned. "So much for peaceful." He sighed. Looking into the distance he saw a bunch of small ships and large ships. They were all flying the navy flag, but the fratellanza flies a black flag with the Assassin symbol with a skull in it.

"Captain, they're likely to shoot at us." A sailor cried out.

"Well, we'll not go down. READY THE CANNONS!" Creed ordered. He watched his crew run to their asigned tasks and he went into the army.

"CHANGE TO GRAPE SHOT!"

Seeing a bunch of small ships clustered round each other, switching to grape shot is a great idea.

"WAIT!" Creed yelled holding his hand up, getting his line of sight, one ship was about to fire but Creed didn't give them a chance.

"FIRE!" As he ordered a fury of small cannonballs showered upon the fleet of small ships, some sinking whilst the rest became useless.

He turned his ship around to the large ships, luckily for the Pirate Assassin they were spaced out and there were two of them so it made this easier for him. Deciding to take them out one by one he drove to the first ship, ordering half sail so he can turn better, but to his horror he saw the ship firing at them.

"BRACE!" Creed yelled while ducking, hoping his crew wasn't injured he looked around and was relieved to see them alright. Turning his attention back to the ship he ordered for the heat shots, to do this it meant he had to get close, turning around he started going to the ship and was worried that he was going to get hit again. Luckily this time it seemed nature was on his side as a rogue wave hit the enemy ship giving him time to get next to it.

"FIRE!" Creed yelled and he saw flames burst out the cannons and hit the ship and Creed saw a part of the enemy ship exposed.

"Turrets, aim for that hole." Creed yelled pointing at the hole, it took a few tries but eventually a shot hit the hole and it was where the gunpowder was and the ship burst into flames.

"Where is that last ship?" Creed thought. He saw the ship in the distance making a retreat, deciding to pursue it Creed yelled "Full Sail!" and gave chase.

Unfortunately Creed had to go round an island because the wind was against him so that gave the runaway ship some more time, when he finally caught sight of the ship, he cursed under his breath. Why? Because they sent reinforcements, granted most of them were small ships again and the same ship ship from before was still there.

"LET'S GO TO GRAPE SHOT TAKE OUT THOSE SMALL SHIPS!" Creed ordered, he just wants to find the Templar. Is that so much to ask? Easily taking out the small ships with the Grape Shot, he quickly focused on the ship that ran away last time, it finally decided to fight.

Seeing a large wave about to collide with his ship, Creed yelled "BRACE!" and again ducked, making sure to hold his breath. As much as he loves the sea, salt water doesn't taste good. Seeing the wave passed, The young Assassin switched to the normal cannons and lined up to the ship.

"FIRE!" He yelled. A fury of cannons smashed the other ship and caused a huge explosion.

"Finally." Creed thought. "Now comes the hard part, where is the Templar?

Seeing a ship larger than the others, Creed smirked when he got his answer.

"There you are."

How did he know this? The flag had the Equestria symbol as well as the Templar Cross on it. Wanting to get this over with, Creed was about to charge when a sailor called up to him.

"Sir, we're out of ammo!"

Creed widened his eyes in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Dammit." Looking between his ship and the Templars ship he knew he had no choice. He charged forward.

"Captain what are you doing?"

"We're going to do a broadside rake." Creed replied.

"What? Your as crazy as the other captain!"

"Probabilmente (Maybe)."

As they were going towards the ship Creed prepared himself for the leap, he has done this before. Maybe once or twice, but this is up his friends alley. The ship scraped against the other one and Creed wasted no time, he jumped onto a mast and leaped into the Templars ship, kicking a sailor off while he was at it.

The enemy sailors charged him, Creed took out his pistols and shot a couple of sailors before sheathing his pistols and drew his swords. One guard sailor (**Let's call them guards**) tried to grab him but Creed swiped his sword at the guard, sending him off the boat. Another three tried to gang up on him, the first one lunged at him but got a sword to the face as well as his friend who got the recoil damage. Sheathing his swords, Creed took out a musket and slammed it down on a guards head, snapping it. He then shot another one and stabbed two more at once getting a nice combo on himself, he didn't notice someone behind him until he got a searing pain in his right arm. Seeing some with a knife, he quickly knocked the knife out of the guards with his hidden blade and snapped his neck.

Seeing noone else on the ship, he reloaded his ammo and went into the lower deck. And there he saw who he was looking for, holding an Apple of Eden is the Templar.

"So Assassin, you want this? Come and get it." The Templar (**Let's call him... Ray**) sneered. Creed took that as a challenge and charged up only to get held back by a magical force.

"You do not know the power this has Assassin." Ray mocked. "You are not worthy to wield it.

"Noone is." Creed spat. He managed to break out of the field by sheer luck. He hid behind a barrel, thinking of a plan.

"Come on out Assassin." Ray called out. "We're not done here."

"As Shooting Star would say, Yolo." Creed said before taking out a musket and shot Rays hand, specifically the hand he was holding the Apple in. Screaming in pain and clutching his hand, Creed saw his chance. He ran up to Ray and stabbed him in the neck with his hidden blade. Blood spurted from the wound.

"I will be taking back the Apple you stole now." Creed said, only to be confused by Ray laughing.

"Oh Assassin do you really think this is the Apple we stole from your friend? We found this in the sea."

"What? Where is the Apple you stole?" Creed growled.

Ray chuckled. "One of our leaders has it, but you don't stand a chance. Your friend tried to take him on but failed."

Creeds eyes widened. "What? Are you saying Shooting Stars dead?"

"It would take a miracle for him to survive." Ray explained. "I saw him get shot in the chest and a musket to the chest, face it Assassin he's... a... goner..." Ray chocked out before his head slumped and he took his last breath.

Creed stood up in shock and disbelief. Shooting Star is dead? No he can't be. But then again it is impossible to survive those kinds of wounds. Picking up the Apple, he decided to keep the ship since the village can make a huge profit from it.

"Hook this up boys." Creed called out his crew. "It's time for your pay day."

"Aye aye captain." the crew chorused.

Eventually the big ship was hooked to the Fratellanza and they were sailing back to the village meanwhile Creed was having an argument with himself whether to believe that Templar. Is Shooting Star dead? "No don't be ridiculous." Creed thought.

"But he has been gone for a long time." He was snapped out of his thoughts when they reached the village, getting off he told the crew they can sell that big ship and keep the money. Getting on a horse he got back to the Brotherhood.

"Ah Creed your back." Faith Breed smiled. There was Stardust, looking as worried as ever. He swallowed hard since he was about to tell her and Blazing Star the bad news. There were also some more Assassins in the room.

"I assume your mission was a success?" Faith Breed asked. Creed took out the Apple and showed it to her.

"I also know about Shooting Star." Creed added.

"What where is he?" Stardust asked.

Silence.

Some of the Assassins put two and two together and were looking down at the ground, some of the females were trying to fight back tears.

"Creed where is my son?" Stardust yelled.

"The Templar told me he tried to fight the leader who had the Apple and he failed."

Stardusts pupils shrunk at this. "No no your lying, my son always gets out of this kind of stuff."

"Stardust, he got shot twice and got a musket to the chest, there is no way he can survive that." Creed explained.

Stardust now had tears in her eyes and was now sobbing into Blazing Stars chest.

"This can't be true." Blazing Star said in disbelief.

"Aye Creed you don't expect me to go out that easy do ye?" A familiar voice called out.

Everyones head shot towards the voice, there standing with a cocky grin. Was Shooting Star.

They almost didn't recognise him and noone can blame them. He wasn't wearing his robes anymore, instead he was wearing a hood that was made from a wolfs head. He also had a large piece of fur on his left shoulder, he also had black bracers on his biceps. But what made them almost not recognise him was the marks he had. He had black lines coming down from his eyes, down his nose and down his bottom lip to his chin. He also had what looked like talon marksand on his ribs, there was also a teal tint to his eye colour now. He wouldn't have looked like an Assassin if it wasn't for the hidden blades he was wearing.

"Shooting Star?" Creed cried out in disbelief. So he was alive, he was overjoyed to know that now but still couldn't believe he survived. Unless that Templar was lying.

Shooting Star got pulled into a bear hug from his mom who was now crying tears of joy.

"Your alive, your really alive." She sobbed. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it."

"Mom... can't... breath..." Shooting Star wheezed.

Finally Stardust let him go but only to look him over.

"Where are your robes son?" Blazing Star asked, who was really happy to see his son alive.

"They got torn while I was fighting the Templar." Shooting Star explained.

"Wait you have been gone for weeks what happened to you?" Creed asked.

"I amost got killed, I was shot twice and got stabbed by a musket, but luckily one of the tribes in the crystal empire brought me to health. But I was out for a week, and the tribe leader told me to seek power to combat the Apple." Shooting Star explained.

Finally realising what the marks were, Faith Breeds eyes widened.

"Shooting Star please tell me you didn't." Faith Breed begged.

Shooting Star grimaced. "Sorry Mentor, I had no choice."

His parents eyes widened too as they knew what he was talking about.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" Stardust yelled.

"But it was the only way, I had to drink from the red willow."

"Well, if it was the only way. Then I suppose it's alright, as long as you only drinked once."

Shooting Star had a sudden interest in the floor.

Stardust took a few angry breaths. "Shooting Star, how many times did you drink it?"

"Three." The young Assassin squeaked.

The three adults eyes almost popped out of their heads.

"Three?" Stardust screamed. "And... your... still... standing." Was what she got out before she fainted.

"Son I am dissapointed in you but I also understand what you had to do." Blazing Star smiled before carrying his wife to the medical wing.

"So you two must have interesting stories to tell since you became a Master Assassin and Shooting Star did you get it back?" Faith Breed asked.

Shooting Star showed her the Apple that he lost a couple of weeks ago.

"So Creed." Shooting Star began. "We're both Master Assassins now huh?"

"Si(Yes)." Creed grinned.

"If I may Shooting Star can I have your robes so I can send them to the Tailor for repairs?" Faith Breed asked.

"Sure." Shooting Star smiled, taking off a backpack he had, he tok out his bloody and torn robes and handed them to his Mentor and was alone with Creed.

"So Creed, you tell me your mission and I'll tell you my story."

"Alright." Creed smiled. As they started walking to their room. "Well I finally went out to sea again to pursue a Templar."

"So that means it's my turn next."

"Yes it is,so I was in naval warfare but I pulled through and then..."

So that's it right? They are both Master Assassins and the hard part is over. Nope because one year later, they are gonna endure their greatest challenge yet.

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, also if you guys are confused, Shooting Star is wearing Connors DLC outfit, and yes he has the red willow marks. Meaning he has Wolf cloak, Eagle flight and Bear might. But I'm going to make it more health consuming than in the Dlc to really blance it out, if you want a story on his travels. Tell me in the review. Next chapter. High School. And of course they are gonna meet the Mane 6. So anyway, Favourite, Follow, review.**

**Safety and Peace and may the gods of budder protect you. **


	3. Chapter 3

Assassins in High School Ch3

**This is Ch3 of this series, this takes place a year after their Master Assassin mission. Shooting Star is 18 and Creed is 17. They are going to high school now... Much to their displeasure. Anyone else see the Smash Bros. 4 trailer? Finally Mega Man is here but the Wii fit trainer? Never saw that coming. Let's begin.**

**I don't own AC or MLP. I also don't own Faith Breed or Creed. I do own Shooting Star, Stardust and Blazing Star.**

Shooting Star and Creed were confused, why did Faith Breed call them here? The hard part was over, they are Master Assassins now and she said this is their greatest challenge yet? Most of the Assassins were in the courtyard for some reason. And Faith Breed was there along with Blazing Star and Stardust, who looked much better after having her son back.

After drinking from the red willow tree, Shooting Star got weird powers, the ability to turn invisible, to fly (When his wings are broken, yes he has a tendency to break his wings since he is reckless when it comes to flying.) and do a bear smash thingy, but it does drain him so he only uses them only for last resorts. Stardust tried to cover his marks but they just won't hide. Stardust was happy either way to see her son.

"Now you two may be wondering why I have called you here." Faith Breed began. Both of them nodded, eager to hear what 'challenge' this is.

"Alright prepare yourself you two because you aren't going to like this."

Shooting Star and Creed waited for it.

Stardust then grinned. "Congratulations you two, yer going tae High School."

Both of them fell over, whilst everyone else was laughing.

"Mom please tell me yer joking." Shooting Star pleaded.

"Not at all son, you two need some education. Plus there's more to life than just being an Assassin and it's high time you made some friends." Stardust explained.

"We have friends." Creed retorted.

"Name five. That are in your age group and are not Assassins."

Shooting Star and Creed stayed silent, deep in thought. Truth was, Stardust is right.

Creed sighed. "When do we begin?" He muttered. Clearly not happy, but knew better than to argue with the three adults that have taken care of them for the past twelve years.

"Tomorrow."

Both the young Assassins have looks of disbelief.

Faith Breed sighed. "Look you will still get missions, although you can't use weapons you can keep your hidden blades if you run into trouble, and Shooting Star you can use the Animal Spirits too. And a word of warning you have to have normal clothes on so no robes."

"However." Blazing Star intervened. "Shooting Star this is a spell that can let you change outfits wherever you are but you have to concentrate really hard for it to work, it can also work for Creed too." He handed his son a scroll.

"So we better get some sleep." Creed suggested. "It's a long trip to Manehatten."

The three adults were confused. "Who said you were going to Manehatten?"

"Wait where is this school?"

"Ponyville."

Shooting Star and Creeds eyes widened. "That's a twenty minute flight and I'm fast."

"Which is why your teleporting there." Faith Breed replied.

Realizing it's hopeless to argue, both Shooting Star and Creed retreated to their rooms so they can prepare for their day tomorrow.

"I can't believe we have to go to school." Creed said.

"I know, I mean emotionally we are adults we have no need for school." Shooting Star replied.

Creed sighed. "It's already been settled so we may as well go with it."

"Aye your right."

And so with unhappy faces, they went to sleep still not liking the idea.

_**The next morning**_

Shooting Star woke up to see clothes on his bed, frowning he put them on and looked in the mirror. He was wearing a black T-Shirt and a red hoodie, he was also wearing blue jeans with a chain hanging off of it and white trainers with blue marks on it. He was also wearing black fingerless gloves to hide his cutie mark. Seeing his glasses on his night stand, he assumes he was also meant to wear that as well and put them on. When he was nine a Templar managed to get a hit on him and left his right eye really injured. They were able to save it but he is partially sighted in that eye now so he needs glasses when he reads now.

Getting ready hygiene wise, he heard Creed got up and eventually he was done and Shooting Star looked at his friend. Creed was wearing a plain white T-Shirt and a black hoodie, along with brown trousers and a pair of black combat boots. He also wore fingerless gloves.

They made their way to the training ground where they saw Stardust, Blazing Star and Faith Breed.

"Wow you two look normal." Stardust laughed.

"Indeed." Faith Breed agreed. "Now as I see you two still have your hidden blades on, that I will allow. And there are other Assassins in Ponyville, although they are retired they still give us information when needed. Off you go."

Creed put his hand on his friends shoulder whilst Shooting Star put two fingers to his forehead and teleported but before they got out the area Stardust shouted.

"Make sure you two get girlfriends, I want grandchildren."

Everyone in the area laughed at Stardusts comment.

_**In Ponyville**_

They appeared in the town square, surprising a lot of people to see two teenagers who were blushing appearing out of nowhere.

"I swear your mom is embarrassing sometimes." Creed said.

"Aye I ken." Shooting Star replied.

"Um can we help you?" Creed said to a girl in front of them.

This girl looked their age and had poofy pink hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a long pink skirt and a white shirt and a blue cardigan, looking at her right hand they saw her cutie mark was three balloons.

She gasped loudly at them.

"Oh my gosh, are you guys new here? Because I don't know you so you must be new because I know everybody and I mean everybody in Ponyville." The girl spoke really quick.

"We are actually looking for the high school here do you know where it is?" Shooting Star asked.

"Yeah I'm actually going there too so I can show you."

"Thank you miss..."

"Oh my name is Pinkie Pie." The girl, now known as Pinkie Pie announced.

"Nice tae meet ye, my name is Shooting Star and this is my friend Creed."

Creed turned his head away.

"Awwww why is Creed a big gwumpy pants?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Shooting Star snickered at that comment while Creed was growling.

"I...am not... grumpy." Creed said.

"C'mon I'll show you to the high school." Pinkie Pie gestured.

As they were walking Pinkie Pie kept on looking at the two Assassins, they were very mysterious, Shooting Star had tattoos on his face which was barely covered by his glasses. Not to mention Creed and Shooting Star had bracers on their wrists, Creed had one though. The two Assassins saw how Pinkie Pie bounced with every step until eventually they arrived at Ponyville High School. The bell suddenly rang.

"Ooh, I better get to class I hope we can see each other again, bye!" Pinkie Pie waved before running into the building. Shooting Star and Creed walked into the reception where they saw a woman at the desk.

"Hi." The receptionist smiled.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Umm we are new here, my name is Shooting Star and this is... Stonewall Creed." Shooting Star explained.

"Ah the principal is expecting you two, just follow the signs and you will find his office."

"Thank ye." Shooting Star thanked.

So they followed the signs, getting lost a couple of times before finally finding the principals office. They went inside and saw a pegasus with green hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a suit, an item of clothing that both Creed and Shooting Star despised.

"You are supposed to knock first." The principal said before turning around. He smiled when he saw the two.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know it was you two, you must be the new students come in, I'm principal Soap." Soap smiled.

"Thank ye for having us sir." Shooting Star bowed.

"C'mon you two drop the act." Soap laughed. Shooting Star and Creed looked at him confused.

"We work in the dark to serve the light-" Soap began.

"We are Assassins." Creed continued.

"Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted." Shooting Star finished.

"So you finally realize huh?" Soap laughed.

"You must be one of the retired Assassins Mentor Faith was talking aboot." Shooting Star exclaimed.

Soap smiled. "Yes but right now I need to lay a few ground rules before you two learn at my school."

The young Assassins looked at him.

"What? Just because your Assassins doesn't mean you can do what you want. Number One, never use your hidden blades in the school grounds. Number Two, if you get in a fight please dial it down and Number Three, absolutely no killing without a disguise, do I make myself clear?"

Shooting Star and Creed nodded.

Soap smiled. "Good, I must say I am impressed about you two, Master Assassins at your age it's unheard of, anyway. Here are your timetables you best get to homeroom before it's too late." Handing both of them a timetable.

They were greeted by the teacher outside of homeroom.

"Hello you must be the new students wait out here I'll introduce you two." the teacher smiled.

Inside the classroom we see a bunch of students but there are six girls at the back. One of them is Pinkie Pie.

One girl has Rainbow coloured hair and Violet eyes, she has a white T-Shirt and a black skirt with a white stripe and bicycle shorts underneath. She also has cyan wings. Her Cutie Mark was a cloud and a rainbow lightning bolt. Her name is Rainbow Dash.

Sitting next to her was an Earth Human like Creed, she has Emerald Green eyes and blonde hair tied in a Ponytail, she is also tanned for working in the sun. She is wearing jeans and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, she is also wearing a Stetson, her Cutie Mark is three Apples. Her name is Applejack.

Sitting next to Rainbow Dash also is a Unicorn, who has a magic symbol on her hand to prove it, she has Indigo Hair and Azure eyes. She has a cyan shirt and a dark blue jacket on, she also is wearing a purple skirt. Her Cutie Mark is three diamonds. Her name is Rarity.

Sitting next to Rarity is a Pegasus. She has Pink hair and Sky Blue eyes, she wears a yellow shirt and a green skirt and her wings are yellow. She also has a Butterfly hairclip in her hair. Her Cutie Mark is three butterflies. Her name is Fluttershy.

The last girl is a unicorn. She has violet eyes and dark purple hair with a pink streak. She is wearing a purple T-Shirt and jeans, her Cutie Mark is a pink star. Her name is Twilight Sparkle, Student of Princess Celestia.

"So Pinkie, who were you talking to earlier?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ooh, there are new people coming here, that's who I was talking to." Pinkie Pie replied.

Before anyone else could say anything, the teacher came in.

"Hello class." The teacher greeted. "We have been blessed with two new students today, that's your cue boys."

When Pinkie Pie saw the new guys walk in, her eyes widened.

"Um hello, my name is Shooting Star." Shooting Star waved.

"I can fly." Pointing at his wings, which were bandaged.

"I can use magic." Creating a ball of magic, making the class gape at him.

"I can free run, I'm Scoltish and I love to eat." Shooting Star finished.

"My name is Stonewall Creed but just call me Creed." Creed greeted.

"I'm an Earth Human but I am great at free running."

"You may sit wherever you like, I'll be right back." The teacher smiled.

Shooting Star and Creed looked around looking for somewhere to sit but then they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"Hey sit over here." Pinkie Pie called out.

"Oh Grazie (Thank you)." Shooting Star said.

"So were these the guys you were talking to Pinkie?" Applejack asked.

"Yup they are weird though." Pinkie Pie replied.

"Hello again Pinkie Pie." Shooting Star greeted. Creed just nodded.

"Creed, be nice." Shooting Star said, nudging his friend.

"Fine, Ciao (Hello)."

"Meet my friends." Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "This is Rainbow Dash."

"The fastest flier." Rainbow Dash smirked, but was surprised when Shooting Star and Creed did not look impressed.

"This is Applejack."

"Howdy." Applejack greeted tipping her hat.

"This is Rarity."

"No offence darling, but those tattoos on your face make you look barbaric." Rarity exclaimed.

"Ummm this is Fluttershy."

"H-hello." Fluttershy whispered. Creed had a funny feeling inside him when he saw Fluttershy but ignored it.

"And finally this is Twilight Sparkle."

"Nice to meet you." Twilight smiled.

Shooting Star had a funny feeling too when he saw Twilight, but he also ignored it.

"Likewise, don't mind Creed he is a little anti-social."

"Hey why didn't you look impressed when I said I was fast?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because I'm fast too." Shooting Star replied.

"What's your wing power?"

"Well let's see last time it was measured... 10.6."

"Hah." Rainbow Dash laughed. "That's not great at all."

"That's when I was six." Shooting Star smirked. Wiping the smirk off the cocky Pegasus' face.

Deciding to stop them Twilight asked. "So Shooting Star your an Alicorn?"

"Aye."

"How good are you in magic?"

"My dad used to be Princess Celestias student so I learned from him." Shooting Star explained.

"Really?" Twilight looked surprised.

"Twilight is Celestias student now." Applejack intervened.

"Well that must be pretty neat, you being so close to royalty." Creed said. He doesn't like making friends, although Shooting Star was an exception, he might as well try.

"Aw are you not grumpy anymore?"

Shooting Star tried his best not to laugh, whilst Creed was trying to not snap.

"I told you I'm not grumpy."

"So Shooting Star wanna race?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Not today."

"Why? You scared?"

"No." Shooting Star pointed to his wings. "They're just healing right now."

Before Rainbow Dash could say anything else, the teacher walked in and the lesson began. (**I live in Scotland soo I don't know if homeroom is an actual class, sorry.**) Shooting Star and Creed were having trouble with the work but still kept up since they were fast learners, Twilight kept looking at Shooting Star most of the time because he was so mysterious. Then Lunchtime came...

The others were looking at Shooting Star eating and couldn't believe how much he can eat.

"How are you doing that and not be fat?" Rarity asked.

"Runs in the family." Shooting Star replied.

"Do you know about this Creed?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh I know about it all right." Creed crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Well I'm gonna go for a walk." Shooting Star stretched, making his shirt lift up a little bit and the girls saw his toned abs.

Creed was confused, the girls take one look at his friends abs and suddenly they look like horny schoolgirls.

"Oh wait." Creed thought. "They ARE schoolgirls."

"Are you girls alright?" Shooting Star asked. "Your kinda drooling."

That's what made the girls snap out of their trance, they hid their red faces from the boys.

"What's wrong with me?" Twilight thought. "I'm acting all weird around him now I've seen his body and suddenly I'm drooling over him."

Shooting Star was heading out the door when a voice called out.

"Where you going nerd?"

Shooting Star looked around confused, there was no nerd. What is that guy talking about? Turning around he saw a gang of jocks.

"Who me?"

"No the other nerd." The leader said sarcastically.

"How am I a nerd?" Shooting Star thought. Then he realized they thought he was one because of what he was wearing.

"My glasses." Snapping back from his thoughts he answered.

"Well I was leaving."

"Oh but why leave? We haven't given you a welcome to this school."

"Oh no." Applejack put her hands to her face.

"What's wrong?" Creed asked.

"Everytime someone new comes to this school, those guys beat them up." Twilight explained. "They call it a 'welcome to this school'."

"Why does noone stop them?"

"They do, they got told countless times by the teachers to knock it off but they never get the message." Rainbow Dash clenched her hands.

"Long story short, Shooting Star is gonna join them." Rarity groaned.

The girls were confused when Creed started laughing.

"Shooting Star getting beat up? Oh that's rich, I have to remember that one?" Creed said after getting his breath back.

"Don't you care about your friend at all?" Fluttershy yelled, for some reason, Creed felt a little scared looking in her eyes but quickly responded.

"Shooting Star can take care of himself."

"How? Nobody has managed to stand up to them." Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Just watch." Creed smirked, if there was one thing he loves, it's being right.

"So where is this welcome?" Shooting Star asked. He then saw the jocks cracking their knuckle, he smirked.

"Oh I see now." He punched his fists together.

"So you wanna go down fighting huh?" The leader asked.

"What an idiot." Rainbow Dash sighed. "People have tried to fight them but it always ends up with those guys winning."

"Go on boys get him, make him welcome."

"Right boss." The jocks said before circling Shooting Star.

"Really?" He sighed. "You wanna go down this road? Fine then I'll tone it down for your safety." Before jumping and a holographic bear appeared over him until he slammed his hands to the ground, knocking the jocks back. He toned it down since he doesn't want to damage anything.

"GET HIM!" The leader yelled.

One jock tried to punch him but Shooting Star tilted his head and slammed the jock into a wall, knocking him out. Another grabbed him but the Assassin headbutted him and managed to duck a punch and the jock behind him took the blows from another one, Shooting Star beat up the unsuspecting jock to the ground until the leader was left.

"Well done nerd, noone has managed to beat my jocks up like that before, but this is where your luck ends ." Before punching him.

The girls gasped at this whilst Creed just rolled his eyes.

He wasn't hurt but the stinging feeling in his cheek was gonna annoy him, he picked up a chair and deflected the leaders punch before smashing the chair in this back putting him out too.

The room was silent before it erupted into cheers, finally those bullies got shown up.

The girls however had eyes big as plates, not believing what they saw.

Creed smirked. "What did I tell you? He knew what he was doing."

Shooting Star got called to the Principals office. Getting there he saw Soap with an annoyed look on his face.

"Shooting Star, I'm not mad at you but I am annoyed, you can't use your animal spirits either. I should have mentioned that so that's a fault on my part."

"However." Soap continued. "I'm glad you did what you did, that gang have been nothing but trouble for every new students, so I'm glad you taught them a lesson."

"Why didn't you teach them a lesson?" Shooting Star asked.

"I would but that would cost me my job, so I can only give them a scolding. I'm not gonna punish you but you are getting a warning, luckily you toned down the fight like I asked so the only serious injury is a bad back for the leader."

"Go on but I'm warning you Shooting Star, no killing. Unless you have a disguise."

Shooting Star nodded and went to his last class which was PE (Physical Education), he saw Creed in the changing rooms and got into his new clothes, the other boys stared at them both and seeing the scars. There were a couple of scars that Shooting Stars masking spell couldn't hide. Going into the Gymnasium the two Assassins saw the Mane six.

"Shooting Star. That. Was. AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Indeed, it was high time those ruffians got taught a lesson." Rarity agreed.

They saw the teacher, she has cobalt blue hair and green eyes.

"Alright everybody." The teacher said. "My name is Sapphire and today we are gonna do something different."

Going outside, she conjured up a spell and made an obstacle course, which included all the things Assassins go through, from rooftops to buildings.

"We are doing free running. Now show of hands who has done free running before?"

Shooting Star and Creed raised their hands, but everyone was surprised when Twilight raised her hand as well.

Sapphire smiled. "Good before we start with the lesson who would like to see a race between these three?" The class cheered.

"Twilight are you sure you wanna do this?" Applejack asked.

"I've been doing this for a long time girls I'll be fine." Twilight replied.

"Do you think she's a retired one?" Shooting Star asked Creed.

Creed frowned. "Don't be stupid, it has to be a coincidence."

The three lined up in front of a building.

"Ready, set, GO!"

The three of them set off from the cheers of the other students. Shooting Star and Creed were experts at this but they were shocked to see Twilight closely behind them, she ran across a rooftop before jumping and catching a building and climbing. The three of them were on that same building now but Twilight didn't have the experience that her new friends have so she got left in the dust. She marveled at their talents.

Eventually after free running a good while, Shooting Star went on a platform and saw a bale of hay, smirking he performed a leap of faith where the class was now watching, they gaped at him when he got out whilst Sapphire smirked at this. Creed followed shortly after, Twilight was at the top.

"No fear, no fear, no FEAR!" She did a leap of faith as well , much to the shock of everyone.

"Twilight that was amazing." Pinkie Pie shouted bouncing up and down.

"Thanks Pinkie Pie." Twilight smiled, still some hay on her.

"Now wasn't that something?" Sapphire said. Everyone nodded.

"Now for your own safety you are going to be supervised closely so no accidents happen. Now the goal today is to get to the top of the building in front of you, no using wings or magic."

"But that's impossible." Rainbow Dash yelled.

"You saw Shooting Star, Creed and Twilight do it. Which means you can do it too. So let's begin."

Shooting Star was talking to Twilight.

"So how were you able to do that?" Shooting Star asked.

"My dad taught me all about this stuff when I was little." Twilight replied.

"Interesting." Shooting Star thought. He noticed some hay still on Twilights hair.

"Here let me." He offered, brushing the hay off her.

Twilight was blushing slightly at his touch. "What is wrong with me?"

"C'mon wanna help the others?"

Twilight nodded.

Creed decided to help with the supervision of the other students. He knows free running isn't easy, he had to train his body to hold his weight so he can climb buildings, the jocks have the strength but not the stamina. Hearing a scream he turned around to see a girl falling, thinking quickly he ran over and managed to catch her. They rolled a couple of times in the grass before stopping.

Looking up he realized it was Fluttershy who was on top of him.

"Oh thank you for saving me." Fluttershy thanked.

"Non è un problema. (It's no problem.) Just be careful next time."

Both of them heard a couple of wolf whistles and turned around.

"Get in there Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash yelled.

Both of them were confused before they realized what they were doing. Fluttershy was straddling Creeds waist, so the position they were in was veeery awkward (**Don't you hate when that happens**) Fluttershy went bright red before jumping up.

"I'm so sorry!" Fluttershy yelled.

"I-it's okay." Creed replied, his face a little red too.

"Wow Creed I would have thought you would take her on a date first." Shooting Star laughed.

"Shut up." Creed growled.

"I think that's a good time to stop." Sapphire announced. "Especially since Creed and Fluttershy got a little TOO comfortable."

Fluttershy hid her face in her hair whilst Creed looked the other way.

"Now, we will continue this next week." Sapphire explained. "However, you need to train your bodies to hold your weight, lifting weights won't do good as they will make you heavier so do like... training on all levels of your body. Do jogs and wear weighted clothes and you should be fine and dandy. That's all for today see you next week."

They all went to go change but Creed and Shooting Star stayed behind.

"Can I help you two?" Sapphire asked.

"Are you an Assassin?" Shooting Star blurted out, to which Creed punched his arm.

Sapphire grinned. "What gave it away?"

"The free running, the fact that you have the Assassin symbol as your cutie mark." Creed pointed out.

"Knew I should have covered that up." Sapphire muttered. "So you two are the young Master Assassins huh?"

"Aye that's us, how did you know?"

"The fact that you have know how to free run rather than those other students, and also that you know about the Assassins and I saw your hidden blades."

"So is there a reason you introduced free running?" Creed asked.

"Well aside from doing something different, I needed to know if you two are as great as Faith Breed describes you, glad to know I'm not dissapointed." She then noticed the willow marks on Shooting Stars face.

"Amazing." She murmured. "Well you two better get going it's a long way back to the guild."

"Grazie (Thank You)." Creed bowed.

"See ya." Shooting Star waved.

As they walked to the town square, Creed decided to get something from the local bakery. As Shooting Star was waiting he heard a voice behind him. Turning around he saw his new friends.

"Hey girls what's up?"

"We were just wondering if you and Creed would like to hang out with us." Rainbow Dash asked.

"I can come but Creed can't make it."

"What? Why?" Fluttershy asked, looking upset.

Shooting Star was trying to think of a cover up, Creed has a mission today but even if he didn't have one he would still say no to hanging out. "He has an... appointment." Well it's not a total lie.

"Who has an appointment?" Creed asked.

"You. You know the 'appointment'."

Creed understood what he meant. "Si (Yes) it's a long way."

"Oh that's a shame, we were hoping you can hang out with us." Twilight said.

"Well I can't make it but I'll leave you in the hands of Shooting Star."

"We just have to get home first."

They teleported out surprising the mane six.

"I will figure you out Shooting Star." Twilight thought.

The two Assassins got back to the guild where they saw Faith Breed, Stardust and Blazing Star.

"Hey, they're alive." Stardust joked.

"So how was your day?" Faith Breed asked.

"Well we met some Assassins in the school, plus I suspect that a student is one." Shooting Star explained.

"Who is it?"

"Her name is Twilight Sparkle."

"I can't say she has ever been here. Did she get taught anything?"

"Aye free running, she said her dad taught her."

"Hmmmm, I'll figure it out but Creed sorry to rush you but you must begin your mission now."

"Finally some action." Creed cheered.

As Creed left, Shooting Star asked if he can go out with some friends.

"Of course son, who are they?" Stardust smiled. Shooting Star explained about he and Creeds new friends. He sweatdropped when he saw his mom with stars in her eyes.

"Well make sure they don't get hurt understand?"

"Aye mom."

"Off you go then."

"Tell Creed to tell me how his mission went." Shooting Star waved.

"WAIT!"

Shooting Star turned around to see what his mom wanted.

"Let's see your wings." Stardust instructed. Checking her sons wings, she unwrapped the bandages and inspected them. "They seem to have a full recovery now, looks like you can use them again, now go on your friends must be waiting for you."

Shooting Star cheered at this news, he stretched his wings and did a couple of loops in the air. Happy with his wings, he took off towards Ponyville.

"Be back soon!" Shooting Star yelled.

Stardust sighed. "I hope those two found someone they like, there's more to life than just being an Assassin."

**That's a wrap, HOLY. CRAP. This is long, now for people who are concerned at my other two stories. I've not given up on them I just have writers block plus I'm focusing on this. So yea review, favourite, follow.**

**Safety and Peace and may the gods of budder protect you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Assassins in High School Ch4

**Aaaannnd here we are, chapter 4 of this new series, I like the way I'm taking and hope you feel the same way. I love the gameplay for Black Flag, it's gonna be interesting, anyhoo let's begin.**

**I don't own AC or MLP, I don't own Creed or Faith Breed, I do own Shooting Star, Stardust and Blazing Star.**

As Shooting Star was flying towards Ponyville he thought back to when he met Rainbow Dash, he heard that she is able to pull off the sonic rainboom. His mom invented that move and he, Stardust and it seems Rainbow Dash are the only people who can pull it off now. Seeing the small town he decided to show off his speed. Going up high he started plummeting down, as he is doing this the Mach Cone started to form around him.

"I've still got it." Shooting Star said through gritted teeth. He pushed further and further until he could feel his face about to peel off. He heard a loud boom and looked behind him, smiling when the young Assassin saw the familiar circle, his sonic rainboom is different, instead of a rainbow it is a bunch of stars. Touching down to the town square he heard a lot of people cheering him on at his move.

Looking around he saw his new friends staring at him with jaws dropped.

"THAT'S how fast I am." Shooting Star smirked.

"B-b-but how?" Rainbow Dash stuttered.

"Training. Lot's of it. So shall we?"

Snapping out of their trances, they went to a giant tree known as 'Golden Oaks Library'. Rainbow Dash was deep in thought.

"How is he so fast? The only other person who is able to do that is the last captain of the Wonderbolts."

As they entered the library they were greeted by three people, one was a boy who looked ten years old, he had green hair which was shaped into a mohican and has green eyes. He is wearing a purple T-Shirt and cargo shorts.

Another was a woman who has hair similar to Twilights only she has white hair with a lavender streak and has cyan eyess. She is wearing a white tank top and jeans. Her Cutie Mark is three purple stars.

The last one is a unicorn like the female, he has blue hair, honey eyes and is wearing a black shirt and jeans (**They seem to be popular in this story, I'm rubbish at fashion so don't judge me**) his Cutie Mark is two crescent moon.

"Shooting Star meet my family." Twilight introduced. "This is my little brother Spike."

"Hi." Spike smiled.

"This is my mom, Twilight Velvet."

"Please, call me Velvet to not confuse my name with my daughter."

"Aaand this is my dad, Night Light."

"You sure look like you can take care of yourself."

Twilight sighed. "Please excuse my dad, he has a tendency to see if anybody can protect themselves because of those bullies."

Shooting Star smiled. "Well they won't be bothering anyone for a while that's for sure."

Velvet looked surprised. "Wait you actually beat them up?"

"They weren't really a challenge I've been stabbed in the gut with a stake and was still able to fight." Shooting Star mentally cringed letting that last part slip.

Night Light looked him over. "You have earned my respect son, I can tell your a fighter."

So the others went upstairs and crowded round a table with Spike in tow.

"So Shooting Star I noticed you didn't wear your glasses during gym. Do you actually need them?" Applejack asked.

"Aye when I read, I'm partially sighted in one eye." Shooting Star answered.

"Well can you take them off, we can't see your eyes, darling." Rarity smiled.

"Sure why not?" Shooting Star took off his glasses and the girls were getting a good look at his face now.

"Why do you have tattoos on your face anyway?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Okay one: It's also on my abs and arms and two: They're not tattoos."

"Well if they're not tattoos what are they?" Twilight pushed on.

"Let's hope they don't think I'm crazy." Shooting Star thought. "Okay do you girls know anything about the red willow tree?"

The girls nodded whilst the young Assassin just frowned. Spike saw what he meant and explained it to his sister. "Twilight I think he meant what DO you about it?"

Shooting Star smiled. "Exactly Spike."

The others pondered about this, they did get a lesson about it about a year ago. Twilight decided to have a go at it. "Well, the red willow tree is a tree in the crystal empire that's said to be older than Celestia herself. They say that if you drink their esscence you get certain strengths, but for every physical advantage it gives, a piece of the mind is robbed. So people stay away from it, only the tribes in the crystal empire seem to be able to do it. But what does that have to do with your marks?"

"Well I drinked from it three times and these marks are the symbols of my success."

"Wait you said that you have more marks? Where?" Twilight asked. This is good for her as she is getting to know him better.

"Under my shirt."

"Well c-can we see it?"

Spike looked at Twilight in surprise, never has she said anything like this before.

"You don't have to do it you know." Fluttershy said. But that went out the window when Rainbow Dash purposely threw a glass of water she was drinking at Shooting Stars shirt.

"Woops looks like he has to do it." Rainbow Dash grinned, she was just as curious as Twilight and she wanted to see more than what she got at school.

Shooting Star was confused, why did they want to see him without his shirt? Women were strange. His mom was a prime example of that.

Sighing to himself he took of his hoodie and proceeded to lift his shirt so he can wring the water out, as he was about to take his shirt off, Velvet and Night Light came in.

"My goodness what happened?" Velvet asked.

"Rainbow Dash threw water on me." Shooting Star replied.

"Is that so? Well if you give me it I can dry it for you."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Shooting Star smiled. He handed his shirt to Velvet who looked really surprised at his build, and she wasn't alone.

"Oh my Celestia." Twilight thought. "It's like it was chiseled out of marble."

"Wow." Applejack said. "You look just as strong as Big Macintosh."

"Hey guys, I'm pretty sure you wanted to look at his marks. Not ogle at him." Spike snapped them out of their trances.

As Shooting Star sat back down they got a good look at his marks, they looked like an eagles talons, but they also noticed all the scars he had on his chest, there was also a nasty looking one on his back between his lung and kidney, it looked like a large chunk of flesh got ripped out.

Night Light took great interest in this, they definitely were cuts and wounds from swords and guns, he used to be a warrior himself so he knows. "But he is only Eighteen." Night Light thought. "How does he have that much?"

He also noticed Shooting Star taking one of his gloves off and his eyes widened when he saw his Cutie Mark. Quickly darting out of the room he went downstairs.

"What kind of Cutie Mark is that?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Oh my family has the same one, it's genetic." Shooting Star explained, flexing his hand before putting the glove back on.

Twilight could tell he was hiding something but before anyone else can say anything Shooting Star asked. "So where do you girls live?"

"Me and Fluttershy stay here." Rainbow Dash replied.

Shooting Star raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have parents?"

"We do but they live in Cloudsdale."

"All of our parents are good friends." Twilight explained.

"I live in Sugarcube Corner with Mr and Mrs Cake." Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"I live in my shop with my parents and my little sister." Rarity said.

"I live on the farm with ma big brother, ma little sister and Granny Smith."

"Well that's neat." Shooting Star smiled.

"What about you?" Twilight asked.

"I live near Manehatten."

The girls eyes widened. Spike yelled. "But that's hours away."

"Meh just a Twenty minute flight for me."

"How fast is he?" Rainbow Dash thought. They noticed Spike looking like he is going to throw up.

In a burst of flames, a scroll popped out of his mouth.

"Was that flames?" Shooting Star asked surprised.

"Spike has pyrokinesis so he can send letters for me." Twilight explained taking the scroll. She called her mom and Dad and they came in with Velvet holding a dry shirt.

"Here you go." Velvet said handing Shooting Star his shirt.

"Grazie (Thank You) Madam." Shooting Star thanked.

Velvet clasped her hands. "Such a gentleman, and here I thought they were a dying breed."

"So Twi what does that scroll say anyway?" Shooting Star asked putting his shirt on and hoodie.

Twilight looked at him in surprise. "Twi?"

"Um you don't like it?"

Twilight shook her head. "No no, it's just that the only person who gave me a nickname was my brother. But yeah I like it."

"C'mon Twilight what does it say?" Pinkie Pie asked bouncing up and down.

"My dearest Twilight." Twilight read. "I am writing to you of a great importance for I fear we are in danger."

Everyone (Except Shooting Star and Night Light.) gave a gasp as she continued reading. "I didn't tell you, your parents or your friends because I didn't want to worry you all but since the same thing happened today, you need to know."

"A year ago we got a new guard, his name was Granger." Shooting Star raised his eyebrows at this. "He warned us of a threat, these hooded figures who kill people, naturally I didn't believe him since every group in Equestria is in the royal archives. But a week after he joined, your brother was speaking to him in Canterlot town when one of them showed up."

"It was a man in black robes according to your brother, this man wanted Grangers life so he sent guards to kill this robed figure. But his fighting skills are unlike anything I have ever heard before, he surpassed every guard. Not even Shining Armour could take him down, this man seemed to have weapons I have not seen, he had blades coming out of his wrists and he had your brother at deaths door, one move and he would be dead."

Twilight started shaking at this, Shooting Star noticed that Night Light started to look nervous and sweating. The unicorn continued.

"But this person didn't kill your brother, he spared his life saying something about a 'Creed' and then the figure gave chase to Granger. His running skills are similar to yours. After Shining Armour told me what happened I told him to find Granger but only to find he got killed, he got stabbed in the neck."

Applejack swallowed nervously whilst Pinkie Pie was being quiet.

"And today the same thing happened again, during one of my visits to the town one of my officials got killed right in front of me by a man who had a blade coming out of his wrist, we couldn't see his face since it was covered by a hat. I also noticed that these same people destroyed dozens of ships from the navy but the only ships that get destroyed are the ones who fly that red cross."

Shooting Star was looking the other way whilst Night Light left the room. Followed by Velvet.

"I am telling you this because they may be a threat to us, anything you or your friends see in Ponyville I want you to report back so the guards can try to capture them. This is for your safety so I trust you can do this." Twilight finished.

Everyone in the room was really nervous now. Shooting Star stretched and said he is going to leave now. After that noone stopped him.

Deciding to change the subject, Twilight asked. "So you guys still up for the sleepover tonight?"

Relived she changed the subject Applejack grinned. "Sure Twilight, it's gonna be a blast."

"Oh yes it's going to be fun." Rarity said.

As the girls were chatting (With Spike gazing at Rarity) downstairs Velvet and Night Light were talking.

"Night Light do you think he is one of them?"

"I don't think Velvet, I know. I saw his Cutie Mark, and besides Soap and Sapphire told me that two Assassins came to the school."

Velvet sighed. "Look honey, do you want me to get the others?"

"Yes please do."

Velvet chuckled. "You know that Twilight was looking at Shooting Star differently?"

"What do you mean?"

Velvet rolled her eyes. "It means she has a crush on him genius."

"What?" Night Light growled.

"Hey now, you and I met the same way as they did and you know it."

"I guess but there is something bugging me."

Velvet frowned. "What's that?"

"Do you remember Stardust?"

Velvet smiled. "Of course she was my best friend, why?"

Night Light smirked. "Shooting Star looks like a male version of her."

Velvet gasped. "You don't think-"

"Look get the others I'll explain everything."

Velvet nodded and went to send letters.

Night Light chuckled. "Mentor you never cease to amaze me, a Master Assassin at his age."

_**At the guild.**_

"Well look who's back." Stardust smiled. She saw her son coming through the gates.

"Hey mom, I met Twilights parents today."

"Really who are they?"

"Well her mom is Twilight Velvet and her dad is Night Light."

Stardust gasped at this.

"Really? Well that makes much more sense." Faith Breed said.

"What do ye mean Mentor?" Shooting Star asked.

"Night Light used to be an Assassin, your mom and dad were good friends with them."

Shooting Stars eyes widened. "So that explains how Twilight knows how to free run." He then asked Faith Breed. "Hey Mentor? Where was Creeds mission?"

"In Canterlot why?"

Shooting Star sighed. "Princess Celestia was there and now she is beginning to think we're a threat so me and Creed have to be on our guard when we are in school now."

Stardust growled. "I swear he's rubbing off on you son, he is starting to be just like you. Reckless. Like your father."

"HEY!" Both males whined.

Faith Breed rubbed her temples. "Look even if you are in danger, just make sure your robes are on when your doing missions, and when the royal guards are there try not to kill them. We look bad already."

Shooting Star nodded. "Well I might as train, tell me when it's time to eat." He then ran off.

"I swear." Stardust sighed, "He takes after you the most."

Blazing Star chuckled. "He may look like a male version of you but his personality is mine. But still it's been a long time since we saw those two."

"Aye, maybe it's time we see them again. I wonder how they're doing?"

_**At Golden Oaks Library**_

The Mane Six were surprised to find their relatives there, Applejacks Grandmother was there along with Mr and Mrs Cake. There were two unicorns there as well. The male had a straw hat on to cover his brown hair, he is also wearing a floral shirt, he also wears white trousers and his Cutie Mark is three rugby balls (**Football if your American**) and he has a moustache. The female had purple hair and like the male, had blue eyes. She also had a red shirt with a seashell necklace on and also wore white trousers. Her Cutie Mark is three cookies with one bitten. The males name is Magnum and the female is named Pearl. They are Raritys parents.

There was also four pegasi in the room. One male had Cyan hair and gold eyes, his wings were also Cyan. He was wearing a green shirt and black trousers, his Cutie Mark is a thundercloud. One female has rainbow coloured hair and purple eyes. Her wings are yellow. She is wearing a black shirt and a white skirt with a pink stripe with shorts underneath, her Cutie Mark is a rainbow cloud. The males name is Thundercloud and the female is Rainbow Blitz. They are Rainbow Dashs parents.

The last two was a male and female too. (**There comes a point where this gets old**) The male has blonde hair and white wings. He has blue eyes and is wearing a plain white shirt and brown trousers. His Cutie Mark is a snowflake. The female has pink hair and green eyes, she also has yellow wings with the ends being pink. She is wearing a white blouse and a green skirt. Her Cutie Mark is a red cross (**The one in hospitals, not the Templar one**). The male is Snowstorm and the Female is Firefly. They are Fluttershys parents.

As the girls went upstairs the adults in the room gathered round a table.

"So Velvet." Rainbow Blitz began. "What's the occassion?"

"Night Light will explain." Velvet replied.

And on cue the subject of their conversation came in the room, levitating tea. He placed them on the table and sat down.

"Alright Night Light why have you called us here?" Firefly asked.

"I fear that the Assassins are in danger."

The adults know what Night Light used to be and although he is retired, he is still loyal to the Brotherhood. They all respected him fighting for peace.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Blitz asked.

"Today, two Assassins are in the school your daughters are in." Night Light explained. "And I heard from Sapphire that the girls have befriended them. But that's not the part that bothers me."

"What is it?" Pearl asked.

"Rainbow Blitz, I assume you remember Stardust?"

The pegasus smiled. "Of course I do, she was the best captain ever!" Throwing her hands up in the air. Rainbow Blitz is also in the wonderbolts.

Night Light smiled. "Well I saw someone, a boy who looks just like her."

Magnum frowned. "What are you saying?"

"It's time you guys know what I really used to do, I know I only told you a part but I trust you all."

The adults leaned in, wanting to hear this. "As you know I used to fight for peace but it's a lot deeper than that. The Assassins have been fighting an organization known as the Templars before even Princess Celestia was born. The Templars want order and control and build a world where everyone is 'perfect'." Making air quotes with his fingers. "Now today, they still exist and so do the Assassins and I fear that the Templars may be bringing trouble in Ponyville."

"Why doesn't Princess Celestia do something about it?" Snowstorm asked.

Night Light sighed. "She doesn't even know they exist, but the Templars now have her believing that the Assassins are a threat. Templars can be manipulative, that's how they get around. But they also want Celestia and Luna gone since they are in the way of their goals. They may seem friendly but they're really cruel, heartless people. They kill."

"The Assassins kill as well, doesn't that make them heartless too?" Rainbow Blitz frowned.

"No, the Assassins never raise their blade against an innocent. It would break one of the tenants of the Assassins Creed. The Templars however, kill anyone who stands in their way. Whether they're innocent or not."

"Um honey, what does this have to do with Stardust?" Velvet asked.

"Stardust is an Assassin."

"WHAT?" Rainbow Blitz yelled.

Night Light sighed and started explaining Stardusts real heritage, as he was explaining we go upstairs where we find the girls in one room all in their pyjamas. Rainbow Dash and Applejack had tank tops and pyjama shorts on. Twilight and Pinkie Pie had normal pyjamas and Rarity and Fluttershy had night gowns on. They were all chatting about todays events.

"Holy Celestia did you see his body?" Rainbow Dash yelled. "I swear a god made it."

"I have to admit, for someone that's in our age group he is certainly built." Twilight said, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Your just saying that because you have a crush on him Twilight." Rarity smirked.

Twilight stuttered. "W-what? I do not!"

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Oh please you blush everytime he touched you, you ogled his body."

"So did all of you."

"That may be so but you haven't blushed at any guy who showed off his body but when Shooting Star did you were as red as a cherry. Face it, you so have a crush on him." Rarity smirked knowing she had won this battle.

Twilight was at a loss for words. "I... I... uh..."

Rarity was on a roll. "And we can't forget about Fluttershy."

"What about me?" Fluttershy whispered.

"How you were so close with Creed today."

"Oh yeah. How could I forget that?" Rainbow Dash chuckled, seeing her friend sinking into her pillow. "You seemed to like where you were."

"It... it was an accident."

"You were straddling his waist. It may have been an accident but it took you a LONG time before you got off."

Applejack piped in. "Ah must admit, you two would make a cute couple."

Fluttershy, much to the shock of everyone actually smiled dreamingly.

"No way." Rainbow Dash said. "You actually like him?"

"Well yes." Fluttershy answered. He may look grumpy but I know he is kind, in his own special way. And he is cute."

Pinkie Pie squealed. "Fluttershy has a crush, see Twilight it's that easy."

"But I don't have a crush on him."

This same cycle repeated through the night. It's been a rough day for everyone, Shooting Star and Creed have to be on their toes now since Celestia is watching out for them and we learn that Twilight is the daughter of an Assassin. But when your friends with warriors, nothing goes well (**It's a bitch**) their adventures have just begun.

**And that's a rap, I know it feels like I rushed it but I just wanted this chapter to be done. But next chapter is gonna be awesome. It was suggested by one of my good friends. Review. Favourite, Follow.**

**Safety and Peace and may the gods of budder protect you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Assassins in High School Ch5

**Welcome all you pizza rolls and deodorant sticks, to another chapter of AiHS. Now this is a saga suggested by my good friend 'With Death Comes More Death' if you have not checked him out yet, I highly recommend you do. He is the reason Animus, BTTR and this story exists and is a talented author. Anyway as a famous plumber once said. "Let's a go!".**

**I don't own AC or MLP. I don't own Creed or Faith Breed. I do own Shooting Star, Stardust, and Blazing Star.**

A new day today in Ponyville high, after Princess Celestia declared to all of Equestria that guards will be placed in each city and town, our two favourite Assassins have to be on their toes. Shooting Star was eating lunch at an unhuman pace whilst Creed was nursing a bump on his head which was courtesy of Stardust. As Shooting Star was about finished his vision got covered by a piece of paper.

"What's this?" As he pulled it off his face and read it. "A talent show?"

"That's right." Pinkie Pie chirped as the girls took their seats. "We're entering it as our band."

"You have a band?" Creed asked.

"Yep, we were wondering if you guys wanna join."

"Aye/No." Both of them said at the same time.

"Why not Creed, you scared?" Rainbow Dash said.

Creed was about to retort but the bell rang, they were in gym now and they were greeted by Sapphire who had a crate next to her.

"Hello class, today next to me is the weighted clothing that I mentioned last week. Now it may not appeal to whatever fashion cycle we are in but damn it, we are gonna learn how to free run." She then went to press the combination into the lock but stopped.

"Oh for the love of Celestia, I've forgotten the combination. And it seems that I was an idiot and didn't write it down, sorry class we have to postpone it."

The class groaned. "Wait."

They turned to Shooting Star who was walking towards the box. "I've got this."

"Umm Shooting Star." Fluttershy called out. "No offence, but how are you going to open it?"

Shooting Stars eyes changed from green to blue. "I have a sixth sense." In his eyes the world was dark blue and Creed, the girls and Sapphire glowed blue meaning they are allies. He saw the right combination light up in white, so he typed it in and the lock opened, his vision returned to normal.

"How did you do that?" Twilight asked, eyes wide open.

"My senses are more in tuned than others." Shooting Star replied.

"Well, thanks to Shooting Star we can use the clothes now, so just pick them up at the end of class and put them under your normal clothes. And be careful it will be hard to do simple stretches, Shooting Star, Creed and Twilight don't get them because they don't need it. Anyway I have decided we can play dodgeball today, so line up."

"Aw yeah." Rainbow Dash cheered. "I am gonna beat all of you."

"No way, I am." Applejack retorted.

**Now this is something that I honestly suck balls at (No pun intended) So I'll just explain it to you in a nutshell. On one team was Applejack, Creed, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie as well as a couple of other students. On team B was Rainbow Dash, Shooting Star, Twilight, Rarity as well as again some other students. Now to the match.**

**Now as you expect Rainbow Dash and Applejack go in guns a blazing. Fluttershy and Rarity get put out first as well as other people. Shooting Star takes out Pinkie Pie and Creed takes out Twilight (Much to Shooting Stars annoyance) and there was a point where Applejack and her team teamed up on Shooting Star but that was a bad time for his instincts to kick in. He grabbed Rainbow Dash and used her as a human shield putting her out (To which Creed and Sapphire facepalmed) and Rainbow Dash was really mad at him and he just grinned sheepishly. Eventually though Shooting Star got overpowered and the match went to Applejacks team. **

**So yea sorry about that, I was never good with this sort of stuff, you know like typing in matches, that's how I failed my English exam. But enough of my problems, we are picking up after the match.**

"You are such a moron." Rainbow Dash growled. "Not only did you put me out, but you cost us the match."

"I said I was sorry." Shooting Star replied.

Rainbow Dash just walked ahead clearly annoyed.

"Don't you worry Shooting Star." Pinkie Pie said. "She will get over it."

"After that *Ahem* interesting match, it is almost time up so now is time to give you the clothing. You will find a vest and wristbands, the vest weighs ten kilos whilst the bands are five kilos."

The classes all dropped their jaws.

"I don't think I can hold that much." Fluttershy whispered.

"Now of course Shooting Star, Creed and Twilight don't get them because they don't need them. They have mastered free running. Now I will see you all next week."

Pretty soon with effort (**And much to the enjoyment of Sapphire, Shooting Star, Creed and Twilight**) the class finally managed to get the outfits on.

"Twilight how did you do this?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I can barely walk in this."

"Ah agree, how am I supposed to work on the farm if am having trouble lifting ma arms?" Applejack groaned.

"Trust me." Shooting Star chuckled. "It will be worth it in the end."

"It better." Rainbow Dash growled. "At least it can't get worse than this."

"Oh I forgot." Sapphire intervened. "For all pegasi, you have to wear these bands on your wings. They also weigh five kilos."

"...I hate everything." Rainbow Dash said. She and Fluttershy put on the bands and found it was really hard to fly. "How the heck is this gonna help us?"

"Well when you are on a building and there isn't a soft landing at times when you are training. You can use your wings to slow down, it may seem simple but after a while your wings get tired, this is to make them stronger."

"Really?" Rainbow Dashs eyes lit up. "Now your talking."

"Alright everyone, see you next week."

As they all went out, Sapphire called Shooting Star back.

"Something wrong?" Shooting Star asked.

"Not at all." Sapphire smiled. "But Faith Breed has asked me to pass this on, there are Templars in Ponyville and she needs you to figure out their plans."

"Ah, an eavesdropping mission." Shooting Star said. "Not my favourite mission but I will see it done."

Sapphire grinned. "You remind me of myself when I was in the Brotherhood."

"Why did you retire?"

Sapphire sighed. "I just wanted peace and quiet, to get away from it all. But I have learned that you cannot escape your past. So I settled for giving information to the Assassins. Beware Shooting Star, there is more to life than being an Assassin."

Shooting Star groaned. "You sound like my mom."

After saying goodbye, Shooting Star went up to Creed and asked him to keep the girls company.

"No."

"C'mon Creed, I'm not asking you to do anything serious. Just to keep the girls company while I'm on a mission."

Creed was about to say no again when he saw Fluttershy smiling at him. He got that strange feeling again and eventually gave in. "Fine."

Shooting Star smiled. "Great, girls I have to go somewhere but while I'm gone I'm leaving you with Creed."

He then walked away and only prayed for Creeds sanity to still be there. As he was walking he remembered Sapphire telling him after he said goodbye to check the market. So he turned on his Eagle Vision and searched around the market. He then found two targets highlighted in gold. Turning it off he put his hood up, luckily the hood was about as big as the one on his robes so it hid his face pretty well. He then blended with the crowd and listened in.

"This is quite an accomplishment." One Templar said. "Not only do we have Celestia on our side, but she posted guards around just to find the Assassins."

"Yes." The other one said. "Granger managed to get the word out before he died. But still they could still be here, watching us. Walk and we will discuss the plans."

"Oh no." Shooting Star thought. "The crowds are too spaced apart, I'll get caught." Realizing he had no choice he turned invisible using Wolf Cloak and ran over to another crowd.

"Alright, our captain is going to be here to discuss an arrangement here, so we have to patrol the guards all over the borders of Ponyville."

Whilst they were walking, Shooting Star kept on using Wolf Cloak to get to another crowd.

"What about the roofs?"

"We will dispatch a few archers to scope the area, but I'm pretty sure we can find a robed figure from a crowd."

"That's what you said last time, and look what happened to our herald."

"This time it's different, we have royal guards now."

"I hope this goes well."

"We will soon see."

Shooting Star broke from the crowd and pondered.

"Hmmmmm." He thought. "Someone is coming in, that much I know. But how am I gonna kill him?"

"I guess I can use Eagle Flight but the archers will cause me bother. Ach I'll think about it later, in the meantime I need to get used to my surroundings."

Looking over he saw what looked like a town hall , figuring that a good place to start,he started climbing it. There were some ledges that were spaced apart so he had to launch himself which annoyed him. Eventually he got up and he started surveying the area. Looking around he saw a herald preaching to the crowd.

"They always have info." Shooting Star thought.

Seeing nothing else he was about to jump off when he heard a voice. "What are you doing up here?"

He almost fell off but managed to catch himself, turning around he saw Twilight sitting there.

"Care to explain?" Twilight asked.

"Just checking the view." Shooting Star replied. "Why are you here?"

"I always come up here when I want some time to myself."

"Is that why your not with the others?"

Twilight giggled. "Yes, they are pestering Creed to join the talent show."

Shooting Star put his hood down. "Really? I don't know whether to laugh or feel sorry."

"Try both."

Shooting Star sat next to Twilight.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, never knew it could be this breathtaking. By the way Twilight, since your Princess Celestias student, why are you in Ponyville?"

Twilight sighed. "I used to live in Canterlot, but then a year ago I was sent here to study the magic of friendship."

"Surely you had friends before?"

Twilight shook her head. "Hard to believe, but I used to think books were more important than friends, it wasn't until a certain... 'incident' made me realize that friendship is magic."

Shooting Star felt that she wasn't telling the entire story, then again neither was he.

"You know Shooting Star, your a mysterious one."

"How?"

"Well, you can free run more better than me, you have a ton of scars. Not to mention those marks on you."

Shooting Star smirked. "Wanna know something?"

"Sure."

"Those are the scars my masking spell can't hide."

Twilight gasped. "You mean... you have more? Well can I see it?"

"I don't see why not." As he began his spell he glowed blue and some more scars appeared all over him, there was also a bad looking one on his right eye looking like a slash.

Twilight covered her mouth in shock. "That's why you need glasses."

"Pretty much." As he covered up most of the scars again.

"Just what are you Shooting Star?" Twilight thought.

"Well as fun as this conversation was, I gotta go."

"WAIT!" As Twilight tried to catch him she tripped and almost fell.

"Woah there." Shooting Star grabbed her and pulled her from the edge, but she was a lot lighter than he thought and ended up falling with Twilight on top of him.

"Well this is a strange sense of de ja vu." Shooting Star thought. Both of them blushed at the position they were in and blushed harder when they made eye contact.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Twilight stuttered quickly standing up. Shooting Star said nothing as he stood up, both of them looked away from each other still blushing.

Shooting Star looked over and saw the herald about to leave. "I really have to go."

Twilight nodded still looking away. He did a leap of faith and quickly went to the herald.

He followed him to a secluded area and beat him up. H ethen shoved him into a wall.

"Stop, please! I'll tell you anything."

"Then be quick, what do you know about the Templar captain here?"

"He is coming to discuss a weapons arrangement, next Tuesday, at 2.00pm. He is going to have a ton of guards next to him as well as archers on the roof, but he is overconfident in his plans so he overlooked important factors like guards in the crowd or the alleyways, I swear that's all I know."

"Get out of here, run to the Templars and I will kill you myself."

As he watched the herald he thought of his plan. "Let's see, I can send Creed to the alleyways to get to the rooftops and dispatch the archers, and it seems that the crowd is free for me to roam. But he has guards around him so approaching him is gonna be tough. But 2.00pm is when school is still on. I'll just skive and tell Soap to give the teachers an excuse."

Seeming content with his plan he made his way to the library where the girls stood with victorious smiles on their faces and Creed with a frown.

"Did I miss something?"

"Creeds joining the talent show." Pinkie Pie squealed.

Shooting Star was surprised. "Really? What made him change his mind?"

"Fluttershy."

That just confused him even more, how could Fluttershy break Creed into giving in?

"Hey girls what did I miss?" Twilight said as she came in.

"Well well, such a coincidence that you came in just before Twilight, something going on between you two?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Reminded of the earlier event on the top of the town hall. Both of them yelled "NO!" whilst blushing.

"Creed I need to talk to you."

Creed quickly went out with Shooting Star in tow.

"Wanna tell what happened between you two?" Creed asked.

Shooting Star was still blushing. "Nothing happened, just a little accident anyway on to important matters."

"How would you like to skip school next Tuesday?"

Creed raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I need you to go into alleyways and take out archers."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'll explain shortly. But for now we have to find something to do in the talent show, by the way how did Fluttershy convince you?"

Creed shivered. "Those eyes, it's like she was looking into my soul. Her eyes are not normal."

Shooting Star could not believe it. Creed, someone who can withstand a lot of torture got broken by a girl, a teenage girl no less.

But he didn't want to rub salt on his friends wounded pride so he dropped the conversation. They went back inside and saw the girls with musical instruments. Pinkie Pie was on the drums, Fluttershy surprisingly on the bass, Rainbow Dash had a guitar and Rarity had a microphone.

"Wow." Shooting Star said.

"You like it?" Rainbow Dash asked. "We are called 'The Elements of Harmony' cool name huh?"

"Aren't the Elements of Harmony some sort of weapon?" Creed asked.

"Yep." Pinkie Pie chirped. "And we are the bearers."

"Really? Well then who is which element? I can guess that Fluttershy is kindness."

Pinkie Pie explained. "I'm laughter, Applejack is honesty, Rarity is generosity, Rainbow Dash is loyalty, as you said Fluttershy is kindness and of course Twilight is magic."

"Wow, so you guys are one, living weapon?" Shooting Star said.

"Pretty much."

The two Assassins knew about the power of the elements and didn't want to spend all of eternity encased in stone. So they decided to be extra careful now.

"So how good are you guys at playing?" Shooting Star asked.

"Really good, wanna hear a demo?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sure."

And Rainbow Dash was right, they were great at the instruments. It seemed that even Fluttershy goes different when she is playing because she was the complete oppisite of what she usually is. As they finished the song, Shooting Star gave a thumbs up.

"Great job girls. You have got this show in the bag."

"Why thank you, Shooting Star." Rarity smiled.

"So Shooting Star, what are you and Creeds talents?" Pinkie Pie.

"Uh well, I can sing, sort of." Shooting Star admitted, to which Creed looked at him in disbelief.

"Really?" Twilight asked. "Well how about you give us a performance?"

Shooting Star smirked. "Oh no, you have to wait on the night."

"Awwwwww." Pinkie Pie whined. "What about you Creed?"

Creed sighed. "I'll think of something."

"By the way girls, how are the bands treating you?" Shooting Star asked.

"Well we can at least move around now, it's a start." Rarity said. "As long as I don't run I think I can get used to it."

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash agreed. "And just you wait, my wings will get stronger."

"It will be worth the wait. You can take shortcuts using rooftops."

Rainbow Dash smiled. "I'll hold you up to that."

"Well, signore (ladies) it's been fun, but it is time we went home now."

"Aw, do you have to?" Fluttershy asked. "I mean, I'm not stopping you, you can do anything you want. If you don't mind."

"Aye, it's getting late now, see you girls tomorrow." Shooting Star said, placing two fingers to his forehead and teleporting with Creed in tow.

"So Twilight, mind telling us what you did with Shooting Star?" Rainbow Dash asked. "You were blushing when you came in."

"Don't start Rainbow."

**Aaaaand that's a wrap. If you have not already guessed, this a talent show saga. So what is Creed gonna do for that? We will find out soon. Also people have asked me what I thought of the Twiliight/Flash Sentry pairing. I don't support it because he is a movie character, he isn't gonna make a comeback in the show, so no I don't support it sorry.**

**Anyway, Favourite, Follow, Review.**

**Safety and Peace and may the gods of budder protect you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, welcome to a new chapter of AiHS. I watched Equestria Girls again (Even though the video was zoomed in) and I might leave a review. Anyway we are picking up on next Tuesday when Shooting Star is gonna get that Templar.**

**I don't own MLP or AC. I don't own Creed or Faith Breed. I do own Shooting Star, Stardust and Blazing Star.**

**Oh, one more thing. LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLET'S READ!**

It has been a week now since Shooting Star got the information he needed and during that time he spent time with his new friends. Creed managed to loosen up around the girls now and that was a start. Right now though Shooting Star was explaining his plan to Soap.

"-and then Creed will take care of the archers then I will go in for the kill." Shooting Star explained.

Soap pondered this. "Your plan seems solid enough, but I recommend you stay away from the school after you are done to avoid suspicion. Also try and stay away from the school, I would rather the Templars stay away so nobody gets hurt. You are allowed to leave and you can take Creed with you. I wish you both luck."

Soap stood up. "Safety and Peace Shooting Star."

Shooting Star bowed. "On you as well." He then left the office and saw Creed waiting on the other side.

"You ready?" Creed asked.

Shooting Star nodded. "Aye, but let's get to the roof first so nobody can see us."

So they went up and followed signs until eventually they found the door to the roof. Once up there Shooting Star pulled out the scroll Blazing Star gave him.

Reading it over he nodded. "Seems simple enough, okay Creed just place your hand on my shoulder and we can begin."

"Si. (Yes)" Creed said before doing as he was told. Shooting Star focused his magic and his magic aura enveloped his hands. There was then a flash and when it died down both of them were out of their normal clothes and into their robes and weapons. They looked over themselves in amazement.

"Incredibile. (Incredible)" Creed whispered.

"C'mon. we don't have time to lose."

Both of them did a leap of faith off the school, they went into the town square, Shooting Star then scanned the area with his eagle vision but his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"That's weird."

"What?" Creed asked.

"Well, I have seen the guards and only a couple of them aren't glowing red, they don't have a glow at all."

Creed frowned. "What's your point?"

"My point is that only some of these guards are actual Royal Guards, the rest are Templars."

Creed growled. "Trust them to pull something like this."

Shooting Star sighed. "Get into position and give the signal when the Templar captain has arrived."

"What are you going to do?"

"Get a snack."

Creed rolled his eyes. "Of course you are."

"Just get into position."

As he saw Creed blend with the crowd, Shooting Star went into an alleyway and went back to his normal clothes to avoid detection. He then went into Sugarcube Corner.

Walking up to the till he saw one of the owners there.

Mrs Cake smiled. "Hello, what can I get you?"

Shooting Star looked over at the various treats. "What do you recommend?"

"Try our brownies, they are just out of the oven."

Shooting Star smiled. "I'll take ten then."

Mrs Cake looked surprised. "Really? Well okay then that is Twenty bits please."

Shooting Star pulled out a pouch that had fifty bits in it. "Keep it all."

As he was waiting he looked out of the window, checking if Creed found the Captain. He then heard something that made him freeze in shock.

"Good luck with your contract." Mrs Cake smiled.

"H-how did you-" Shooting Star stuttered.

Mr Cake then appeared behind her. "It's okay Shooting Star, your secret is safe with us. We haven't even told Pinkie Pie, although we don't like the killing. We know you are fighting for a good cause."

The young Assassin breathed a sigh of relief. "At least some people know the truth." Shooting Star thought. "But how did they even know? I'll ask later."

"Here you go." Mrs Cake said, handing him a bag with brownies in it. "Be careful."

Shooting Star nodded and left the shop. He then switched to his robes again and munched on some brownies, he would save some for Creed but then he would get an earful from his friend about 'distracting him'. Eventually he was done and put the bag in the bin.

"Man those were good." Shooting Star smiled. He heard an eagles cry. That was the signal. And right on time as the Templar Captain showed up discussing a weapons arrangement with a blacksmith. His eyes widened when he saw the Templar. His name was Robert, and he was the right hand man of one of the Templar leaders, now he understands why Faith Breed wanted him taking out.

Robert wore armour with the Templar cross on it. He also wore a horned helm and had a sword strapped to his side. Looking up, he saw Creed take out the last of the archers making the way clear for him. He started walking up to which the crowd departed showing him and the Templar noticed him.

"Why am I not surprised?" Robert asked. "But then again I planned for this, this will be your demise."

"Really?" Shooting Star raised his eyebrows. "I think my brother will say otherwise to your archers."

Robert looked at the rooftops and started laughing.

Shooting Star frowned. "What's so funny?"

Robert sneered. "I planned this too. GUARDS!"

Then about twenty guards came from the crowd and surrounded the Assassin. Shooting Star whistled and Creed came down too.

"So you both want to die huh? Well the more the merrier. KILL THEM!" Robert barked.

Shootng Star twirled his tomahawk. "How about a game Creed? Whoever gets the most kills wins."

Creed smirked. "Your on."

So Creed drew his cutlass and charged, meanwhile Shooting Star blocked a sword swing from a guard and forced him to kneel down and he slit the guards throat with his tomahawk, one guard tried to hit him but he got thrown to the ground and the guard then tried a last resort and aimed his musket at the Assassin but Shooting Star grabbed another guard and used him as a meat shield from the shot. After that he slammed his tomahawk in the fallen guards neck. He then went for the others.

Creed stabbed two guards at once and deflected another one, he then slammed his elbow in the guard knocking him to the ground where Creed drew one of his muskets and shot him. He then slammed his musket into another guard and threw it like a javelin at another, the musket hit home impaling the guard. Creed got it back and went for the others.

Eventually they were done and they went to each other again.

"So, how many?" Shooting Star asked.

"I got ten, how about you?"

Shooting Star smiled. "I got ten also, looks like it's a tie."

Creed frowned. "We have bigger problems, Robert is getting away."

Turning around, he saw that Creed was right. Robert was now pushing his way through the crowd in an effort to get away.

"Creed, do you have any more ammo?"

Creed checked his muskets. "Only one bullet left."

Shooting Star frowned. "Try and get him, I'll take to the rooftops in case you miss."

Creed nodded and aimed his gun at Robert, meanwhile Shooting Star took to the rooftops and chased after the Templar. Creed then pulled the trigger and was sure he hit home but he was shocked to see that his shot hit the floor right next to Robert.

"NO!" Creed yelled. "I missed."

Sighing he looked at his friend. "It's up to you now Shooting Star."

Shooting Star saw Creeds shot missed and cursed slightly, he was starting to run out of rooftops and Robert was getting away. Looking ahead of him he saw the school in the distance.

Shooting Star sighed. "I was hoping to avoid this, sorry Soap but this must be done."

He dropped off the last rooftop and started to climb the school. Whilst doing this he thought of what to do, he was also oblivious to the pointing and the stares the students gave him. It was a good job he was wearing his hood otherwise people would recognise him.

"Hmmm." He thought. "I don't have my pistols, my throwing knives won't reach that far and if I try and fly there could be a chance at the angle I would fly at I would crash."

As he got to the top, one idea sprung in his head. As he saw Robert almost out of town he focused his attention on Robert and he transformed into a holographic eagle. He charged at Robert and he then plunged his hidden blade into the Templars throat.

"Rest in Peace." Shooting Star recited. Looking ahead of him, he saw oyjer Templars coming at him.

"He must have been planning an ambush." Shooting Star thought. There was too many for him to take so one thought ran through his mind.

Run.

So Shooting Star ran with the Templars hot on his tail, as he was nearing the town square he saw Creed.

"Split up." Shooting Star yelled. Creed was confused before he saw the Templars, nodding Creed took off in the opposite direction.

"Split up men." One guard yelled. "There is another one that just ran over there."

As Shooting Star was running, he ended up at the front of the library, looking around he found no hiding places and the guards were coming any second. He was about to prepare for the fight when a hand grabbed his hood and pulled him inside the library.

Shooting Star was about to attack when a hand covered his mouth. Opening his eyes he saw Night Light putting a finger to his lips telling Shooting Star to be quiet. They both heard the clanking of armour outside and some yelling.

"Find him! He couldn't have gotten far."

As the noises dimmed down, both of them breathed a sigh of relief as Night Light removed his hand from Shooting Stars mouth.

"Thanks Night Light." Shooting Star said. "I thought I would have to fight."

Night Light smiled. "It's no problem, we are brothers after all."

Shooting Star was confused, but then remembered that Night Light used to be an Assassin.

"C'mon, let's get your injuries checked out."

"What about Creed?"

"He will be fine, Sapphire will bring him to safety."

Shooting Star nodded and followed Night Light to the kitchen, but not before changing back to his normal clothes. Night Light was amazed at how much magic this boy knew and he decided to question him.

Velvet was surprised to see Shooting Star here but a look from her husband told her everything. She nodded and got a first aid kit out.

"Hey, why is Spike not here?" Shooting Star asked.

"He is at school." Velvet answered.

Shooting Star mentally slapped himself for asking a stupid question like that.

"Shooting Star, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Night Light asked while Velvet was tending to his injuries.

"Only if I can ask you some." Shooting Star replied.

"Very well. My first question, although I already know the answer. Are you an Assassin?"

Shooting Star nodded. "A Master Assassin to be exact."

"Amazing." Night Light muttered. "Okay, your turn."

Shooting Star gritted his teeth for a second whilst Velvet took care of a slash on his chest. "Okay, how did you know my parents?"

Velvet frowned. "Who are your parents?"

"Stardust and Blazing Star."

Velvet gasped and stood up in shock whilst Night Light just smirked.

"You look just like her." Velvet whispered.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I'm sorry." Night Light said as Velvet continued her work. "We knew them because I was an Assassin as you know and Velvet and Stardust were childhood friends."

Night Light continued. "Okay, I want to you to be honest. Was it you who killed that Templar Granger a year ago?"

Shooting Star nodded.

Velvet looked angry. "So you were the one who had my son at deaths door?"

Shooting Star looked surprised. "Shining Armours your son? I guess I see the similarity. Anyway all I did was knock his sword out his hand and pinned him down."

Velvet calmed down after that. Night Light nodded. "Your turn."

Shooting Star thought about this. "I have two actually."

"Oh?"

"First, how did the owners of Sugarcube Corner know about me?"

Night Light sighed. "You know my daughters friends?"

Shooting Star nodded. "Well their parents/carers know about you."

"What?"

"They had to know what side is the good side. Now your second question?"

"Twilight told me you taught her free running, were you planning on making her one of us?"

Night light hesitated before answering. "Yes, I was going to make her an Assassin. She mastered free running but then she got interested in magic. I didn't want to stop her doing something she loves, so I got her into Celestias school for gifted unicorns. I did teach her basic weapons training so she can defend herself but after she became Celestias student, well that was it."

"So what your saying is that if Twilight never got into the school she would have become an Assassin."

Night Light nodded. "Exactly. Since we are on the subject of my daughter, I would like to know what happened between the two of you that made you come here blushing last week."

Shooting Stars eyes widened before yelling whilst blushing. "Nothing happened, I swear."

Night Light raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I was looking for ways to get to my target when she was on the same rooftop as me. We talked and I was about to leave when she tripped and almost fell off but I caught her but she was lighter than I thought and she landed on top of me."

Velvet giggled whilst Night Light chuckled slightly. "Okay Shooting Star, we believe you."

Velvet stood up. "Okay, your all fixed up. If I were you I would get back to the guild until things cool down round here."

Shooting Star nodded. "Good idea." As he was about to leave, Velvet stopped him.

"Shooting Star we would like to see your parents again. Do you think maybe you can ask them to come here? We would like to introduce them to the others."

"I'll see what I can do."

As he left Velvet turned to her husband. "I sure miss those two."

Night Light smiled sadly. "Remember Velvet, they left for a reason. To protect us from the Templars."

Velvet sighed. "I know, but I just want to see them and I know Rainbow Blitz misses her old captain."

"We'll just see if they are willing to come."

"I guess your right."

"Mom! We're home."

Velvet turned around and smiled to see Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Spike there.

"Hello, how was your day?"

As they told them about their day, Twilight said something that surprised them both.

"Mom, dad. I think that those robed figures are here in Ponyville."

Velvet played dumb. "What do you mean?"

Rainbow Dash cut in. "We saw a person in black robes climbing the school and a little while later we saw a man with a wound on his neck. Twilights right, those killers are here."

Night light gritted his teeth in anger, luckily noone saw him.

"You have to be more careful from now on Shooting Star." Night Light thought. "The Templars are more on alert now, and I fear that the others are growing suspicious of you."

_**At the guild**_

"Hello you two." Stardust smiled. "How was your mission?"

Shooting Star came in with Creed in tow. "We were successful but mom, I had a talk with Velvet and Night Light."

"Oh?"

"They want to see the two of you again."

Stardust looked nervous. "Son, we left for a reason."

"I know but can't you at least visit them? Just don't wear your robes and Templars won't spot you. Think about it. It's been a long day me and Creed are gonna train."

As they walked away, Blazing Star walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Should we?" Stardust asked.

Blazing Star nodded. "It's time, let's go see them tomorrow."

Stardust eyes shined. "Really?"

Blazing Star smiled. "Yes, it has been too long."

As they were preparing for their surprise visit, our two young Assassins were preparing for another trial. The trial of school, as we pick up from the next morning.

_**Next morning**_

As Shooting Star and Creed walked into the school, they sensed tension in the air. As they went to their first class, they spotted their friends.

"Hey girls what's up?" Shooting Star asked.

He saw that Rainbow Dash was looking at him with suspicion.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

Shooting Star played dumb. "Know what?"

Pinkie Pie cut in. "It was about 2pm, we saw a man in black robes climbing the school after he was fighting some guards then some guy got killed."

Shooting Star raised an eyebrow. "Black robes? Sounds like those people Princess Celestia mentioned in her letter."

Twilight nodded. "Exactly."

"Morning class." The teacher greeted. "Today we are going to switch it up. We are going to learn about... Pirates."

The class cheered at this.

"Aw yeah." Rainbow Dash cheered. "Finally, something worth learning."

The teacher created a presentation board with his magic. "Now as we all know, pirates sail the sea to plunder and pillage. They don't follow the rules like regular sailors and hunt for treasure."

Shooting Star and Creed were starting to get bored. They knew all this stuff because they have been pirates ever since they were eight and seven years old.

"Now there are pirates still here today and still sail 'the seven seas', like the infamous Blackbeard. Who is one of the most feared pirates."

The two Assassins were about to fall asleep when the teacher said something that caught their attention.

"However there is not one, but two pirates which makes teachers like myself question piracy altogether."

"Nobody knows there names, but they are strange pirates. They never pillage and their skills surpass even the captain of the royal guard. Now I know you are all wondering 'How does this question piracy'?"

The class nodded. "Well these pirates represent two teenage boys."

The class jaws hit the ground at that statement.

"How does a teenager outclass my big brother at a sword fight?" Twilight thought.

The teacher contined. "Now, these two have the most unique weapons, like most pirates they have twin cutlass."

The teacher then brought up a picture of a mannequin in shockingly. Creeds weapons.

"One of the captains of their ship, as you can see, is equipped with two muskets and and has a set of Sheng Biao, or to put it in the more literal term. Rope darts. It was a Chinhayse weapon which featured a long rope, about 3-5 metres long attached with a metal dart at the end."

Creed was amazed at how much the teachers know about this stuff.

"The second captain was the more unique of the two." The picture then shifted to a mannequin with Shooting Stars pirate weapons on.

"This captain has four pistols on him, two on his sides and two strapped to his chest as well as a sort of blow pipe as well as a tomahawk, little knives and a bow and quiver."

"Both of them were never caught by the navy, because of their teamwork. One captain takes down the ship whilst the other takes care of the enemy crew. But for some reason they only attack the ships which fly that red cross. But the most unique weapon they both had was blades coming out of their wrists."

Twilights eyes widened. "Just like those robed figures." She thought.

Before she could ask a question the bell rang.

"Class dismissed. I want an essay on any pirate of your choosing, see you next week."

The class groaned at that but Twilight knew who she was going to write about. The two mystery captains. At lunch Shooting Star talked to Twilight.

"Hey Twi, I was wondering if you want to go out tonight?"

Twilight blushed. "Y-you mean like a d-date?"

Now it was Shooting Stars turn to blush. "Uhhhh, I-I guess. But we can also get to know each other a little bit more."

"S-sure I would like that."

Shooting Star smiled, still blushing. "Great, how about 4pm at the park."

Twilight nodded. "Okay, bye."

She went and joined with her friends, as she got there she saw Rainbow Dash grinning.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just happened to overhear you going on a date with Shooting Star."

Twilight blushed slightly. "It's not just a date, we are also going to know each other a little more."

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Mhm, just keep telling yourself that."

"We are getting to know each other, as friends." Twilight thought. "Although I would love to run my hands over his smooth toned- NO bad Twilight, stop thinking like that. But he has such a hot- NO!"

Shooting Star was in a similar state like Twilight. "What is wrong with me? I have dealt with countless Templars whilst one girl leaves me stuttering. Gotta be strong, Creed you better not tell mom about this. Celestia knows what her reaction will be."

"So Shooting Star." Pinkie Pie said. "Can you sing?"

"For the last time Pinkie no."

He started to walk away when Pinkie Pie burst out of a locker. "Please, just one song."

Shooting Star just looked around trying to figure out how his friend did that. "How did you... Pinkie are you sure your not a unicorn?"

Pinkie giggled. "Of course not silly, I don't have the symbol see." She pointed at her hand and sure enough there was no symbol. "Anyway. PLLLEEEEEEEAAAASSSSEE!"

"Okay fine, one song."

"YAY!" Pinkie Pie cheered. She followed Shooting Star to the cafeteria where her friends were teasing a blushing Twilight.

"Guess what guys? Shooting Star is gonna sing for us."

"Really?" Rarity asked. "Wow Pinkie, you sure can be persuasive when you have to be."

Fluttershy then joined in. "So Shooting Star, what song will you sing? If you don't mind me asking that is."

Creed wanted to know too. He had never heard his friend sing before.

Shooting Star wondered what he could sing. He didn't know that many songs, but there is one song he sung when he was on his way to Amareica.

"Alright here's one, it's a working song for sailors."

The girls leaned in.

Shooting Star took a breath and sung a sea shanty.

_**Now we are ready to head for the Horn,**_

_**Way, ay, roll an' go!**_

_**Our boots an' our clothes boys are all in the pawn,**_

_**Timme rollickin' randy dandy O! **_

The girls eyes widened at this and Creed was no different.

"When did he learn how to sing?" Creed thought.

"Wow. His voice is beautiful." Twilight thought.

_**Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,**_

_**Way, ay, roll an' go!**_

_**The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,**_

_**Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!**_

Applejack closed her eyes and waved her head to the rhythm. And pretty soon the song caught the attention of some other students.

_**Soon we'll be warping her out through the locks,**_

_**Way, ay, roll an' go!**_

_**Where the pretty young gals all come down in their flocks,**_

_**Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!**_

Pinkie Pie smiled brightly, she had a hunch that Shooting Star had an amazing singing voice but she wasn't expecting it to be this good.

_**Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,**_

_**Way, ay, roll an' go!**_

_**The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,**_

_**Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!**_

His song was now attracting a lot of students now.

_**Come breast the bars, bullies, an' heave her away,**_

_**Way, ay, roll an' go!**_

_**Soon we'll be rollin' her 'way down the Bay,**_

_**Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!**_

The whole cafeteria was now listening to Shooting Stars song now and they were enjoying it.

_**Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,**_

_**Way, ay, roll an' go!**_

_**The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,**_

_**Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!**_

As he finished he was met with an erupt of cheers.

"Shooting Star, that was amazing." Twilight yelled.

"Yes why have yo been keeping this from us darling?" Rarity asked.

Shooting Star scratched his head. "I rarely sing."

Creed just looked at him in disbelief. "That's the same song the crew sings when we are sailing." Creed thought. "Did Shooting Star teach them? If so when did he do it?"

"Well, seems like we got some competition at the talent show huh girls?" Applejack said receiving nods from her friends.

"Speaking of which, what are you gonna do Creed?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Creed just replied. "You'll see."

Twilight was looking at both of their bracers, and for the first time she noticed the symbol. She leaned closer and inspected Shooting Stars hidden blade.

"Uhhh Twi what are you doing?"

But Twilight was not listening, this symbol looks... familiar.

"Where have I seen that symbol before?" Twilight murmered.

"Duh, silly." Pinkie Pie chirped. "It's Shooting Stars Cutie Mark."

Twilight shook her head. "No Pinkie I have seen this somewhere else. But where?"

Shooting Star shot Creed a look saying 'Tell you later' and quickly stood up but Twilight latched onto him.

"Don't go please." Twilight pleaded but she was nudged off by a levitation spell and Shooting Star teleported away to which Twilight slammed her hands on the table. She growled and the girls started getting nervous.

"Uh oh." Rainbow Dash said.

"She has that look." Rarity added.

Creed was confused. "What look?"

"Twilights likes to know everything." Fluttershy explained. "So when she wants to know something she goes to extreme measures to do it and she gets that look."

"I will figure you out Shooting Star." Twilight growled. "Mark my words."

**I think that is a good stopping point, but we got a lot of info this chapter and now Shooting Star has to be careful around Twilight. Man he cannot catch a break. But when we return we will be at Shooting Star and Twilights date/getting to know each other. I am also gonna start an Equestria Girls/Assassins Creed story so expect that after I complete BTTR.**

**Anyway, Favourite, Follow, Review.**

**Safety and Peace and may the gods of budder protect you.**


End file.
